Secrets Withheld
by classicdisneyFTW
Summary: Sequel to The Paranormal. Eugene notices that Rapunzel is acting funny. But that's the least of their problems when they have to go undercover as a noblewoman and servant in order to uncover an assassination plot. T for safety in later chapters.
1. Sleepless Night

_The Paranormal's sequel :D_

_So I just started reading a fanfic by FairyTaleLover6 called Unexpected Alliances, and I realized that my plot is sort of similar in some ways, but mine will be going in a very different direction. So just don't think that I'm copying. I've learned my lesson about copying someone else's work... I've recently been accused of plagiarism (which I did NOT do on purpose!) and have been suffering the consequences. Anyways, I vowed to never copy anyone's work intentionally._

_Also, I have to take an online class on top of regular school, plus I have rehearsals for the school play, so I'm going to be very busy all this month. Sorry in advance, this story may not be updated as frequently as The Paranormal was. I will try my hardest for fast updates._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel's eyes flickered open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark room, it must have been a couple hours past midnight. It was rather warm for an autumn night, there wasn't even frost on the window like there normally was. Of course, the arm wrapped around her middle provided her with extra warmth.

She turned her head towards her slumbering husband. He was lying on his stomach, face half buried in his pillow, mouth hanging open, hair sticking in all directions, arm loosely draped around her waist. She cupped her hand over his, enjoying the sound of his gentle snoring. It was cute, like a little puppy's snore. He hated her saying that, but there was no other way to describe it.

She idly ran her thumb over his hand. She knew that now that she was awake, she would not be falling back asleep with much ease. She had too much on her mind. Actually, it was only one thing, but it was a big thing.

Eugene erupted with a sudden loud snort and shifted slightly, turning his face away from her. Rapunzel sighed. She could tell that she was not falling back asleep anytime soon. Maybe taking a walk would help clear her mind. Carefully, she lifted Eugene's arm and slid out from beneath it. She gently placed his arm back on the bed before wrapping a robe around herself and silently slipping out of the room.

It was quiet in the hallways. So quiet that she could hear her bare feet tap along the stone floor. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going exactly. Her mind was stuck on one objective, and that objective was keeping her awake. It was quite a concept. It was mind-boggling... a phenomenon. Of course there was a lot of things that Rapunzel found to be a mind-boggling phenomenon. That's what happens when you get locked away in a tower for eighteen years. But this was different. Very different.

A light breeze rustled her nightgown. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was outside. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that it had taken a crisp breeze to bring her from them. She shivered slightly and wrapped her robe closer around herself.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel turned around and saw Eugene standing near the entrance of the castle. She smiled slightly, unable to bring herself to look directly into his eyes. He began to walk towards her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just... trying to clear my mind," Rapunzel replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he reached her side.

She couldn't tell him. Not yet at least. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. This was her concern and she would be the one to worry about it. At least for now. She wouldn't tell him yet. The right time would come in its own time. Now was not that time.

"It was just a nightmare," she lied.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Eugene asked almost hesitantly.

"No. It's fine, really. It wasn't that bad. I just got a little restless," Rapunzel replied.

Eugene tilted his head slightly, studying her face. She held a nonplussed expression. She would not let him know that she was lying to him. "OK. Are you coming back to bed sometime soon?" he asked finally.

"Yes. I'm just going to take a walk around," Rapunzel said, relieved that he believed her.

"Well, care for some company?" Eugene asked with a sleepy, but hopeful grin.

Rapunzel smiled. "Of course."

She took his hand and began to walk towards the gardens. They were both silent for a while. Rapunzel noticed that Eugene periodically glanced at her, but she didn't think much of it. They walked through the garden gate and looked around. Rapunzel loved the garden, especially in the springtime; when all the flowers bloomed, and the fireflies would come at dusk. Even though there were few plants that were still alive in the garden at the moment, she still thought it looked beautiful.

"Beautiful night, huh?" she remarked, as they strolled past the large white gazebo, towards the far side of the garden.

Eugene nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty warm too," he said, "...well for this time of year it is."

"Yeah. It's kind of nice."

"I don't remember the last time it was this warm in the Fall."

"I do." Rapunzel pointed ahead. There in front of them were a number of murals, each one depicting a moment from their adventure three years ago. The year Flynn Rider brought back the lost princess. "When we watched the lanterns," Rapunzel finished.

Eugene let go of her hand and walked closer to the murals. "How long have these been here?"

"Well, I painted them... at different times," Rapunzel said. She pointed to one of them sitting in the boat at the lantern festival. "This is the oldest one," she explained, "It was my favorite memory so I painted it first."

"Do the gardeners know that you did this?" Eugene asked, not taking his eyes from the murals.

Rapunzel shuffled her feet. "Well, they didn't for a while," she mumbled, "But when they found them, they were more than happy to let me continue... after throwing a bit of a fit to my parents."

Eugene smirked. "So in other words, you painted these secretly and you were only allowed to continue after your parents talked the gardeners into it."

Rapunzel gave a slightly ashamed smile. "Hey, I always painted walls all I wanted when I was in the tower. I didn't know any better."

Eugene looked back at the murals. He became particularly interested in one of them sitting around a campfire, Rapunzel wrapping her long golden hair around Eugene's hand. He turned his eyes to one of Rapunzel with her short brown hair looking at an etiquette book with wide eyes. There was also a painting of Rapunzel singing amongst the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling. Then he looked at one of a wedding scene, Rapunzel at the altar holding a piece of paper. Eugene saw himself painted standing amongst the guests. He probably would not have noticed himself if he hadn't been looking for it.

"You have everything," he stated, noticing one with them in standing in Rapunzel's tower, his hand on the back of her head, their faces close, "Which one's your latest one?"

Rapunzel pointed to a painting of the two of them dancing with the citizens of the kingdom on Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday. They both gazed at it for a moment, recalling the memory. "We never got to dance together that day," Rapunzel said softly.

Eugene turned towards her and extended his hand out to her, wearing a charming grin. "May I have this dance, princess?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Of course."

She took his hand and he pulled her close. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. Hesitantly, they began to dance in some sort of a waltz. Rapunzel smiled. She knew Eugene really did not like dancing very much at all, even when they weren't in front of a lot of people, but he always did it anyways.

After a while, they slowed down a bit. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head as they continued to sway slightly.

For that moment, Rapunzel forgot about what had been weighting on her mind and just held him close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know, very fluffy beginning (and kind of short too). Don't worry, this is actually going somewhere. Reviews make my day brighter and will also spite my evil english teacher :D_


	2. Assignment

_Yay for reviews! Yay for my brighter day! Yay for spiting my english teacher! :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One drop. Two drops. Three drops. Four, five, six, seven. Several drops of water dripped onto Eugene's forehead. He finally opened his eyes and drearily looked up. Water was dripping off the giant willow he was sitting under. He wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes wider. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was sitting on a bench in the palace gardens... in his night clothes, he suddenly observed. Rapunzel was nestled under his arm, leaning against his chest, still asleep. Funny, he didn't remember even coming close to falling asleep last night.

He didn't move, not wanting to wake his wife yet. She looked too peaceful to disturb. He thought back to the night before. He remembered waking up to Rapunzel walking out the door of their bedroom, then getting up and following her outside. He remembered the murals. He couldn't believe that Rapunzel had never mentioned them before, muchless shown them to him. She usually liked to show him _everything_ she did.

More importantly, what was she keeping from him? He knew she was not telling him something. Something was bothering her. She put on a pretty good act last night by saying she had a nightmare. It probably would have fooled anyone else, but not him. He was her husband after all, he was supposed to know when something was bothering her. He was confused. Usually she was very opened with him, spilling out all her emotions and worried, no matter what. What was different this time?

Rapunzel began to stir. Eugene looked down at her and saw her eyes slowly open. She turned her face up towards his and seeing he was awake, smiled. He returned the smile and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Mmm... morning," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes, "Are we still in the garden?"

"Yep."

Rapunzel gave a half content, half amused smirk. "What time is it?"

"No idea." He probably could have figured out if he wanted to, but he was feeling too lazy to try.

"It looks like it's almost time for breakfast," Rapunzel said, sitting up straighter, "We should probably go inside."

Eugene gave a sleepy sigh, removing his arm from around her shoulders. "Oh if we must," he said, giving an exaggerated yawn.

Rapunzel pushed off his chest and stood up. Eugene stood up as well. She headed towards the castle and he trailed after her, still wondering what she was keeping from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel didn't eat much at breakfast. Eugene could tell that he was not the only one who noticed this. The king and queen eyed their daughter with questioning stares, but she seemed oblivious to any of them, her mind elsewhere.

Finally she looked up from her full plate. "May I be excused?" she asked, "I have something I need to take care of."

No one said anything for a moment, but eventually the queen nodded. "Of course," she said, "But come back as soon as you can. Your father and I have something we need to speak with you about."

Rapunzel nodded and hurried out of the room. There was silence in the room for a long while, everyone contemplating Rapunzel's behaviour. It was unlike her to hurriedly leave the table without a good reason. And if there was a reason, she would always explain. She would never just say 'I have something to take care of'. She would always be specific.

"Eugene," the queen addressed her son-in-law, "Is there something wrong with Rapunzel? She seems a little down."

Eugene shrugged. "I have no idea," he said, "She's been acting like this since last night. She got up in the middle of the night and wandered around the castle, eventually ending up outside. She said she had a nightmare and was trying to clear her mind, but I'm not so sure that's entirely true."

He heaved a sigh. "I think she's hiding something from me."

The king and queen processed this information. "I don't think she would intentionally _hide_ something from you," the queen stated, "She probably either just doesn't _want_ to tell you or she is not sure what is wrong and won't bring it up until she is sure."

"Well whatever it is, it's clearly giving her grief. She should talk about it with someone," Eugene said.

"Give her some time. She'll come around," the king assured him, "Right now, I have something important to tell you both."

Eugene wasn't sure of what to think of that statement. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. "What is it?" he inquired.

"We'll tell you as soon as Rapunzel returns," the king replied.

A short time later, Rapunzel came practically skipping back into the breakfast room. She gave both her parents a hug and Eugene a quick peck on the mouth before she sat down and began eating rapidly. She ate like she had not had anything to eat in months. Her parents and husband watched her, bewildered by her sudden change in attitude. She still did not offer any explaination for her leaving the table.

"Father, how come you didn't say anything about retiring servants," she asked suddenly before stuffing another forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Everyone was taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question. "Uh... I didn't think it was neccessary," the king replied, "Why?"

Rapunzel took another bite of food before answering. "I just found out that Dr. Frankfort is leaving next week, and so is Amelia's mother, and that man who works in the stables, and Mr. Johnson-" She scarfed down another bite.

"Well, those people are all very old," the queen explained, "We allow servants to live in their own homes once they reach a certain age if they so wish."

Rapunzel nodded, understanding. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she suddenly changed the subject.

They all shook off Rapunzel's strange behavior. The king leaned forward over the table, and everyone mimicked his movement. "This is gravely serious," the king said in a low voice, "And highly confidential. It involves both of you." He pointed at Rapunzel and Eugene.

The said couple leaned closer, Rapunzel losing interest in her food. "What is it?" she asked.

"You know of the kingdom of Lacoria?" the king asked.

Eugene and Rapunzel nodded. "Well," the king continued, "We have reason to believe that they may be planning an assassination."

"Assassination?" Rapunzel cried, "Why?"

"Years ago, twenty one years to be exact, after you were taken, Rapunzel, your mother and I were without an heir to the throne," the king explained, "After several years, we were advised to find someone who could take the throne when our time was past. Of course we never gave up hope that you would be returned to us, but it was a precaution that we were pressured to take."

"Anyways, we owed the kingdom of Lacoria a favor," the queen took over the explanation, "They once allied with us when Corona was invaded, and saved our kingdom from downfall by doing so. Therefore, after you had been missing for several years, we promised the queen of Lacoria, that if we did not produce an heir within a certain number of years, her son would inherit the throne. You follow so far?"

Rapunzel and Eugene nodded. "But what does this have to do with an assassination?" Eugene wondered.

"The deadline we agreed on for us to produce an heir is almost up," the king said, "Since Rapunzel was returned to us, we have an heir and the prince of Lacoria will not inherit our throne. However..." The king's voice darkened and his mouth curved into a deep, menacing frown. Eugene almost feared for his life just looking at that face.

"However," the king said, "We have reason to believe that the queen of Lacoria still wants her son to take over the throne."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"We aren't sure, but it's probably because we are one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the area," the queen replied, "That's often why kingdoms covet other kingdoms."

"I still don't see how an assassination connects to all this," Eugene stated.

"Don't you see?" the king asked, "In order for the prince of Lacoria to take control of Corona, we cannot have an heir. So, if it is true that the queen of Lacoria does want her son to take our throne... she will want Rapunzel out of the way before the deadline is up."

Eugene choked on his own saliva and Rapunzel dropped her fork with a clatter. "Wait, this queen wants to kill Rapunzel?" Eugene sputtered.

The king and queen nodded gravely. "Now we don't know for sure," the queen said, "This is why we wanted to talk to you. We need both of you to go to Lacoria to figure out if there really is a plot concerning Rapunzel's life."

"You want to send Rapunzel somewhere where people may want to kill her?" Eugene asked incredulously.

"That's the point," the queen said, "They would never expect us to send her to their kingdom."

"I don't follow," Eugene said.

"She will not go as Princess Rapunzel of Corona," the king said, "She will go as a noblewoman from Faldonia. And you, Eugene, will go as her main attendant. They have never seen Rapunzel or you before. They don't know what you look like."

"Faldonia?" Rapunzel repeated, "Does Nathaniel know about this?"

"Yes," the king replied, "You will go to Faldonia next week and from there to Lacoria. That is if you accept this assignment."

Eugene didn't like it. What if their identities were discovered? What would happen to Rapunzel? What about Corona? However, before he could express his concerns out loud, Rapunzel spoke up. "I'll do it!"

"Rapunzel! Those people might want to kill you!" Eugene warned.

"'Might', Eugene," Rapunzel said, "There's only one way to find out and that's by going to Lacoria."

"But-"

"Come on, Eugene. When was the last time we had a chance to do something like this?" Rapunzel asked, "Remember my murals last night? I saw how you lit up as you recalled each memory. I know you want another adventure as much as I do."

She could read him like a book. He wished he could do the same with her. He sighed. There was no changing her mind and she would need someone to protect her in Laconia. Besides, she was right... he did miss adventure.

He faced the king and queen. "OK. I accept too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Phew! Lots of explaining. Sorry if it got a bit dry._

_Review please! I will send you virtual brownies if you do! :D_


	3. Trip to Faldonia

_*Passes out brownies to everyone* You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D _

_Sorry, I was hoping to post this earlier, but I had seven whole hours of play rehearsals today. Meh. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene almost forgot how much he hated traveling to Faldonia. So many mountains and uneven roads. The horses pulling the carriage even stumbled over the rocks on the so-called roads. Eugene was starting to feel slightly nauseous from all the bouncing and jolting and swaying and shaking and lurching and bumping and rumbling and... ugh, he was going to throw up. The noise of the wheels against the rocks was loud enough to make any man go deaf. It was enough to drive even the most patient man up the wall.

He looked at Rapunzel sitting on the seat across from him. She was looking rather sick herself. She was in one of her depressed moods at the moment. The entire week she had been jumping between being chipper and enthusiastic to quiet and depressed. She was currently experiencing the latter. If she had something bothering her- which he was sure she did- she had not vocalized it to anyone.

Eugene had his suspicions, but he did not know for sure. Pregnancy was the first thing to cross his mind, but he wasn't so sure because, knowing her, she probably would have responded to the news very enthusiastically and wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut about it.

He also considered the idea that she was unhappy with something he did, but he also was not sure about that because she had not been cold towards him like she usually was when she was upset with him. She was just a little reserved, that's all.

He even considered the idea that there was someone else, but he pushed that idea as quickly as it had come. She wouldn't do something like that. Would she? No! Of course not!

What was wrong with her then? Why was she acting this way. Eugene was getting tired of waiting for her to explain herself to him. What if she never did?

"Rapunzel," he said over the rattling of the carriage, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Rapunzel said, giving a slight groan and holding her stomach, "I'm just feeling a little sick from this road."

"No, I mean _are you alright_?"

Rapunzel looked at him with a puzzled frown. "What do you mean?"

Eugene sat up straighter and kept his stare on her face. "You've been acting strange this past week," he stated, "You've been showing your usual signs of when something is bothering you."

"What?"

"Well, mood swings for one. One minute you're happy, the next minute you're depressed. I know these type of mood swings tend to occur when you're having... an inner conflict. Another thing, you've been acting sort of... hostile, for lack of a better word. Towards me in particular. You have been acting very out of character and haven't offered any explanation. It's starting to worry me."

Rapunzel looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. "It's nothing, really," she mumbled.

"Rapunzel," Eugene leaned forward, closer to her, "We've known each other for nearly five years. I can tell when something is bothering you and right now, I know that something is bothering you. Why can't you just tell me what it is? Maybe I can help."

"It's just that-" Rapunzel cut herself off and sighed, twiddling with her thumbs.

"It's just what?" Eugene pressed in a soft tone.

Rapunzel swallowed and finally looked up at him, her eyes sagging with... sadness? "I guess now is better than never," she sighed, "I... Eugene, I..."

She looked away from him again. Eugene decided not to press it. Something must have been seriously wrong for her to get so emotional about it. She took a deep breath, but kept her eyes turned away from him. "I was..." she closed her eyes, taking another breath, "...reading a book. It was about a family. They had five kids and they were so happy together. While reading it, I couldn't help, but think about..." She trailed off again.

Eugene waited patiently for her to finish. She faced him again. "Eugene what do you think of children?" she asked rather loudly.

"Uh..." Eugene had not been expecting that question, "I don't know what-"

"I mean, would you ever want kids?" Rapunzel asked.

He was taken aback by that question. "Uh... sure maybe someday," he said, "Why?"

"Well I've been thinking about it a lot lately especially since I read that book. I mean we've been married for almost two years and I was hoping you'd bring it up, but you didn't. I just want you to know that... I want to have a baby someday."

"We can."

Rapunzel smiled, relieved. "OK. I was just wondering if you wanted any at all. That's what's been bothering me lately. I thought you didn't..." She started to sound depressed again so Eugene quickly jumped in.

"Hey, I like kids. I would want some someday."

His wife relaxed some more. "Alright," she breathed. She leaned back and slouched down slightly. There was some silence in the carriage for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Eugene asked, "You've had me worried for the past week."

"It was like I said. I thought maybe you didn't want kids and would be upset if I asked."

Eugene got up and sat on the seat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Of course we can have kids someday," he said softly, "I'd be more than happy to. It's just that I don't think we're ready for it quite yet. Give it some more time."

Rapunzel looked up at him. Her big green eyes were shining at the brim with tears that had not fallen yet. Eugene could not tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. "OK," she finally said. She gave a small smile before withdrawing her eyes again and staring at her hands that were still folded in her lap.

There was silence in the carriage once again, except for the rumbling wheels as the carriage continued on over the bumpy road. Rapunzel did not seem completely depressed like she had been just a moment ago. She did seemed a little spaced though, lost in thought. "So," Eugene broke the silence and removed his arm from Rapunzel's shoulder's, "I'm probably going to have to get used to not calling you Rapunzel."

Rapunzel finally looked up from her hands. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

"What do I call you? Frieda? Victoria? Winifred?" Eugene asked, trying to lighten the mood, "Ooh, ooh, I know! Blondie!"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Eugene, you know that if you call me Blondie, I have to call you something else to retaliate."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Buttercup, sweetie-pie," Rapunzel's face suddenly turned mischievous, "Or even better, Eugenie-poo."

"OK, OK. I won't call you Blondie." What humiliation he would have to endure if she actually called him any of those in public... or in private. His masculine sub-conscious would never leave him alone about it.

"Seriously though," he said, "Do you know anything about your new identity? Because I know practically nothing about mine."

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. All I know is that I am a noblewoman from Faldonia and that you are my servant."

"Were we supposed to come up with our names and such ourselves?" Eugene asked.

"No. Mother and Father said that Nathaniel and Roseanne would have everything for us when we arrived... well maybe we can come up with our own character traits, but they'll be giving us our names and status."

"Got it, Suzanne." Eugene grinned.

Rapunzel smirked and rolled her eyes. "We should be there soon."

"Right, Guinevere."

After another hour of jolting along, the carriage finally arrived in Faldonia. A footman opened the door for them and Eugene followed Rapunzel out. Recently crowned King Nathaniel and his wife Roseanne stood, waiting for them. Nathaniel approached Rapunzel first and bowed deeply before kissing her hand.

"We are very pleased to have you here, Lady Greene," he said formally.

"Lady Greene?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Lady Penelope Greene," Nathaniel said, "That is your name isn't it?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel suddenly understood. She nodded and gave a very flamboyant curtsy, "It is a pleasure to be here, your highness."

"Ah! And that must be your attendant, Henry Thorndweller isn't it?" Roseanne gestured to Eugene who was standing behind Rapunzel.

"Oh yes," Rapunzel said, waving her arm signaling for Eugene to move to her side. Eugene obeyed.

Nathaniel looked him up and down. "Hmm, he seems a bit over dressed for an attendant, don't you think?"

"Oh... well, I'll tell you a secret," Rapunzel said, putting a hand beside her mouth and leaned closer to Nathaniel and Roseanne, "Sometimes I like to dress up my servants just so they feel special. Besides, it makes me feel wealthy by showing that even my servants are dressed up."

"Speaking of dressing up, I always thought that your wardrobe was a bit more decorative and vivacious based on the stories I've heard of you," Roseanne said.

"These are just my traveling clothes," Rapunzel said, gesturing to her gown, "You should see my regular wear. Or even my ball gowns! Oh! Those will blow you away!"

Nathaniel smiled. "Wow, Rapunzel. You're better at acting and ad-libbing than I thought."

Eugene stepped forward. "Excuse me, ma'ame," he said to Rapunzel in a thick accent, "Would you care for me to move your luggage now or later?"

"Oh, Mr. Thorndweller. Are you from Scotland?" Roseanne asked.

"Aye, your majesty," Eugene said in the same accent, "Grew up there 'til I was a young lad. Then I was hired by this lovely lassie's folks when I was alm'st nineteen."

Nathaniel rubbed his hands together. "You two will be perfectly fine in Laconia. Come, we will set you up with your new wardrobe."

The young king and queen of Faldonia escorted their guests into their castle. Roseanne led Rapunzel to a room and Eugene followed Nathaniel into another. Inside the room that Eugene entered stood two manservants, one holding stacks of clothes and the other holding a basket. Nathaniel picked up something from the top of one of the stacks. It was a pair of plain brown trousers. Nathaniel held them up next to Eugene's hip and studied the height.

"Yes, I think these will do," he said, handing the trousers to the servant holding the basket. Nathaniel took the next article of clothing from the stack. It was a vest. Nathaniel held it beside Eugene. "Yes, this is good as well." He handed it to the servant with the basket.

The next piece of clothing was another pair of trousers. Nathaniel held them up Eugene. They were clearly far too large around the waist. "No, no. These won't do," Nathaniel said, tossing them aside onto the floor.

This process continued through shirts, vests, trousers, ties, belts, jackets, and cravats of all colors and sizes. Finally they had gone through the entire stack of clothes. The servant that had been holding the stack began picking up the discarded clothing from the ground. Nathaniel rummaged through the basket of accepted clothing and pulled out a pair of dark brown trousers, a faded green vest, and a light brown shirt accompanied with a white cravat.

"Here," Nathaniel said, handing the outfit to Eugene, "This ought to be decent enough for your first day in Faldonia. You can get dressed over there."

Eugene obediently walked over to where Nathaniel had pointed with the clothes. It didn't take him long to change into them. They fit for the most part. Eugene observed himself in the mirror nearby. He hadn't worn peasant clothes for years. Seeing himself in them again brought back memories of his life before he met Rapunzel. Most of them not very good, but still, he sort of missed his carefree life style where he wasn't expected to act in a certain way and wear what he was expected to wear.

He stepped back out in front of Nathaniel. The king looked him up and down for a moment. "Hmm," he hummed, tapping his chin, "There's something lacking..."

Nathaniel picked up a pair of spectacles and put them on Eugene. He stepped back and looked at Eugene again. "No, no. That's not it," he said, removing the glasses for which Eugene was relieved.

Nathaniel looked at him again. "Maybe... no," Nathaniel squinted and pursed his lips in thought, "Perhaps if we..."

He reached towards Eugene's head and pushed his hair back. "Wow. It's amazing how different you look with your hair like that," he said.

Nathaniel snapped his fingers and a servant handed him a hairbrush. Eugene tried not to flinch as his hair was combed backwards, out of his eyes. He forced himself to remain still as some sort of goop was combed into it as well. Oh his precious hair! He had vowed never to put any gunk in it ever... Though he had to admit that the goop really did keep his hair in place. Even those two unruly locks of hair that never stayed in their place were out of the way. Nathaniel stepped back and observed him again.

"Yes. That's good. Just make sure you always do your hair in this way while you are in Laconia," he said, handing the jar of goop to Eugene.

Eugene caught a glimpse of what he looked like in the mirror and groaned to himself. Now he looked like some sort of a stuck up idiot. Blech, just what he needed. Oh well, if news of his dashing good looks reached as far as Laconia then no one would ever suspect that this dweeb with the slicked hair was the prince consort of Corona.

Nathaniel took him out of the room and sent the servants somewhere else with the clothes. He took Eugene downstairs into another room. They sat at a table in sort of awkward silence. Finally, the door opened and Roseanne and Rapunzel entered. There was one major difference.

The woman standing beside Roseanne did not look like Rapunzel in the slightest. Her innocent, child-like face was painted in all sorts of bright colors; lips bright red, eyes lined in black, cheeks brighter and rosier than they were before. Her short hair was puffed up larger than Eugene had ever seen it. From her ears dangled large red jewels and more of the same rubies were strung around her neck. The black dress she wore was enormous. It trailed behind her like a wedding dress did and the neckline was so low that... Eugene blinked several times, his mouth hanging open slightly, trying to distinguish his wife from beneath the sultry woman before him.

"May I present, Lady Penelope Greene," Roseanne said, "Daughter of Lord Harold Greene and Lady Catherine Wells."

"Uh-huh," Eugene was still staring at Rapunzel in disbelief.

"Now, Mr. Thorndweller, if you would take your lady to her carriage," Nathaniel said.

Rapunzel held her hand towards Eugene and he slowly took it. This trip just took a whole new turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So... if you guys are really nice to me I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow *hint hint* ;P_


	4. The Kingdom of Laconia

_Another chapter within 24 hours just like I hoped! :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Lacoria was much gentler than the ride to Faldonia had been. Rapunzel huddled under her cloak more. It got colder the later in the day it got and the dress she was wearing hardly provided any warmth for her. She had never worn something so revealing, but Roseanne had informed her that Laconia had the impression that Lady Greene was a very exuberant and flirtatious in personality and apparel. Rapunzel fidgeted with the dress beneath her cloak; yards of fabric and she still felt so exposed.

She looked at Eugene sitting across from her like he had been on the way to Faldonia, only this time they were sitting in an enormous Faldonian carriage. He looked comfortable for the most part. He had worn peasant clothes for the majority of his life so he didn't really seem to have much of a problem with the clothing that was selected for him. However, Rapunzel did notice that his hands found a way to somehow poke at his hair. It was slicked back, and although it was not plastered to his head like some men had, it still gave Eugene an entirely different look. He was still handsome to her of course, but the hair was so... not him.

He suddenly turned his head and caught her staring at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Are you admiring the hair?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually," Rapunzel replied.

"Really?" Eugene sounded surprised and a bit disgusted.

"Yes... well sort of," Rapunzel replied, "I was just thinking that it makes you look so different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"It's fine. Actually, I think it makes you look like Tutor Larson."

"Tutor Larson!" Eugene cried, scandalized, "Please, my hair isn't _that_ bad!" Tutor Larson was one of Eugene's least favorite tutors.

Now that she thought about it, it actually did look sort of like Tutor Larson's hair. "Well maybe your's is a little less greasy, but the concept is the same."

"Rapunzel, do you have any idea what you're doing to my ego?" Eugene asked.

"The one that's way too big?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene ignored her comment. "I mean I already know the hair is pretty bad, but you rubbing it in by saying I look like Tutor Larson is taking it a little too far."

Rapunzel put her feet up on the seat beside him. He was genuinely annoyed, so she was too. "OK, but your comment about me looking like a vampire's wife is a bit much too don't you think?"

"But I said a _beautiful_ vampire's wife."

"Tutor Larson isn't that bad looking."

"What are you saying? You think he's _handsome_?"

"I never said that-"

"So you're saying he's not handsome and that I look like him?"

"Eugene-"

"Ha! Remember those vows we made about three years ago? 'To love and to cherish' and all that stuff? Comparing me to a greasy snoot of a tutor is not my idea of loving and cherishing."

He folded his arms and put his feet up beside Rapunzel, mirroring her position. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. "As far as I'm concerned, you and I are not married, at least for a few days."

"You're not Lady Greene until we get to Laconia. Right now we're still Eugene and Rapunzel."

"Well, that's not working out so well right now is it?"

"Well you're not acting like the Rapunzel I know."

"Speaking of acting. If we are going to be completely different people, I think we should practice not bickering like a husband and wife."

"OK, I'll stop talking." Eugene stuck his nose in the air.

"Alright, I will too."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both looked away from each other. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Seriously, did he have to get offended by such a simple little comment? Tutor Larson wasn't so bad looking, she wasn't trying to say Eugene was bad looking. It was just an observance. Ugh, he could be so frustrating! She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sulking out the window. He really did value his looks... he fancied himself very unique... Oh rats, she really should think before she makes comments like that. Eugene did not like Tutor Larson and probably really did not appreciate being compared to him.

Ugh! Now Rapunzel was upset with herself. She turned her face back towards him. He was still frowning at the window. No, she wasn't upset with herself, she was just feeling guilty. She didn't want to be fighting with him. Not now. She wouldn't be able to be open with her affection towards him for days, maybe even weeks. She had to mend this before they got to Laconia, which could be anytime soon.

"Look, Eugene. I'm sorry about saying you look like Tutor Larson. I think you look fine with your hair like that," she said. Eugene did not look at her. Was he still mad at her? She was about to give another timid apology like she normally did when they fought, but instead, she decided to try out her character as Lady Greene.

"Eugene," she drawled, slowly getting up and sitting beside him. He still kept his eyes averted from her. She pressed her shoulder against his and puckered her lips slightly, "Won't you look at me?" she said in the same low voice.

She saw one of his eyebrows rise and he quickly glanced at her before looking back out the window. "You know you really are the handsomest man I ever laid my eyes on," Rapunzel continued, running her finger from his shoulder to his chest, "How does one become as fine as you?"

She slid her finger up and fingered his beard, bringing her cheek closer to his. "You're my type of man," she whispered, "Strong, brave, devilishly handsome..."

His eyes flew to her, wide with discomfort. "Hellooo! Where is this coming from?" he cried, sounding violated.

Rapunzel pulled back. "Well Roseanne told me that Lady Greene is the flirtatious type. So I'm just practicing," she said, returning to her normal voice.

"Well you're a little too good at it," Eugene said swallowing hard.

Rapunzel furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean be careful with the men you talk to while we're in Laconia. They might actually try something with you... where did you learn to act like that?"

Wow. She hadn't been trying that hard. She tilted her head, curiously. "Actually, I'm imitating my first impression of you. You know, in the tower."

"When you had me tied to that chair? Yeah I remember that." He shook his head, smiling slightly. Well at least she had broken him out of his bad mood. "I promise I haven't tried anything like that to anyone else since I met you. It usually gives the other gender, erm... bad ideas, you know. So just be careful while you're copying me."

OK, now he was just being dramatic. Rapunzel smirked. "Alright, I'll watch out."

The carriage suddenly jolted to a stop. Rapunzel pushed the curtain over the window aside ever so slightly and peeked out. She saw a large, very geometric and plain castle. They had arrived in Laconia. Rapunzel looked back at Eugene.

"Well, good luck," she said.

He nodded. "You too."

It suddenly hit Rapunzel that she would not be married to him anymore as far as the people of Laconia were concerned. "Eugene..." she said softly, "This is our last time we'll probably have together as husband and wife for a while."

"Yeah," Eugene nodded slowly, the realization coming upon him as well.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens here, no matter how flirtatious I may act, you will always be the only one for me."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "What are you saying you're going to do-"

Rapunzel cut him off by grabbing his collar and kissing him. He gave a small grunt of surprise, but immediately returned the kiss. Rapunzel savored that kiss. It would be the last they would have for a while. Just as she released him and before he could say anything, the carriage door suddenly opened.

"Presenting Lady Penelope Greene of Faldonia," the footman announced.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage into the light of the setting sun. Before her stood three slightly elegantly dressed people. An older woman with graying brown hair and a simple blue dress, an older man with black hair who was dressed even less elegantly than the woman, and then a young man with bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Queen Gillian of Laconia," the footman announced, gesturing to the older woman. The queen gave a short curtsy and did not offer any sort of friendly gesture, not even a smile. "Charmed," she said unenthusiastically.

Rapunzel curtsied deeply. "The queen's advisor, Frederick Gavin." The older man gave a curt bow and, like the queen, did not offer any more than that.

"Prince Steven of Laconia," the footman gestured to the red haired young man.

The prince stepped forward, a wide smile spreading across his face. "I'm delighted to meet you," he said, bowing deeply and kissing Rapunzel's hand, "I have heard much of the Lady Greene's beauty recently and I must say that none has been exaggerated in the least. In fact it hardly did you justice."

Rapunzel smiled back at him. At least someone there was civil. "You are most gracious, your majesty," she said in an overdramatic voice.

Rapunzel saw Eugene climb out of the carriage behind her. He awkwardly stumbled about, fidgeting with his clothes. She couldn't tell if he was acting or not. "Ah, Mr. Thorndweller!" she called to him.

Eugene moved closer. "Yes, my mistress?" he asked in that same thick accent he had used before.

"Make sure that all my clothes are well taken care of on their way to my room," Rapunzel said.

"I can assure you that nothing will happen to any of your dresses," Eugene bowed.

"May I show you around, Lady Greene?" Prince Steven asked, holding his elbow out to Rapunzel.

"How very kind," Rapunzel grinned and snaked her arm through his, "I don't often meet such chivalrous men like you."

Prince Steven seemed flattered as he led Rapunzel towards the castle. Queen Gillian and Frederick followed after them, still holding their stone faces. "Oh, and Mr. Thorndweller!" Rapunzel suddenly stopped and looked back at Eugene, "Be sure those trunks are not damaged either, don't forget what happened the lat time we traveled. I don't want that happening again."

"Yes, madame!" Eugene replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene watched as the Laconian servants began to unload the many trunks of Rapunzel, currently known as Lady Greene, off of the carriage. He held his character as he fretted about how important it was that they were gentle with the baggage. He even made up a story about how one of her trunks had been dropped in a fountain before, destroying all her clothes. All the servants gave him cold stares, but would still try to be as careful as possible with the trunks.

He followed the servants into the castle. His thoughts floated over to Rapunzel and her situation. She really was too good at that philandering business. He was sure she was barely even trying to flirt when she got out of the carriage, but he could tell that the prince was already effected by her natural charm. Wait, was he getting jealous already? This was ridiculous! They just arrived. Rapunzel would not go any further than little flirtations. Besides, she wasn't Rapunzel. She was Lady Greene. He wasn't Eugene either. He was Henry Thorndweller. Lady Greene was the one charming the male specimen, not Rapunzel.

He began thinking about the queen and her advisor. Sheesh, how cold could two people be? Eugene had seen even friendlier welcomes from the guards when he was still a wanted thief. Why were they so hostile and disagreeable? It was sort of suspicious. But they didn't know that Rapunzel had come from Corona so why should they be cold towards her? It was very puzzling.

They arrived at the room where Rapunzel would be staying. The servants dropped off the trunks and left Eugene alone with them. "Inspect them all you like," one of them grumbled as they left.

"I shall, I thank ye," Eugene said.

He leaned over one pretending to inspect it until all the servants left. After they were all gone, Eugene was about to straighten back up, but he heard some rustling coming from inside. Thinking it was a mouse, he quickly opened the lid and looked in. "Pascal!" Eugene yelped in surprise.

The chameleon leapt out of the box and climbed onto Eugene's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Eugene asked, "You could blow the whole mission by being here."

Pascal squeaked and straightened up which Eugene could only interpret to mean that he wanted to help. "You can't stay here. How could you really help anyways? I'm pretty sure that most people are aware that Rapunzel has a pet fro- chameleon," Eugene said, "If anyone saw you they would probably get suspicious... that is if there actually is a plot."

Pascal gave another squeak and clung onto Eugene's vest with his little paw.. hand... things. He wasn't going anywhere. Great, now Eugene had greasy hair, his wife was no longer his wife, and now he was babysitting Rapunzel's pet reptile? Life just kept getting better and better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OK. This story is going to get a little more interesting after this. Reviews= faster update :D_


	5. Infiltrator

___Sorry, last chapter I said this story would start getting more interesting, but I forgot about this part. So this should be the last chapter full of explanations._  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi opened his eyes slightly as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes from the crack in the curtains. He shifted his position so that the sun was no longer in her eyes. The stiff pain in his back reminded him that he had been sleeping on the floor. He groaned as he turned over to face the bed he was sleeping beside. A pair of slippers still sat under the bed and a robe was still draped over the base board. Amelia must have still been asleep.

He carefully uncovered himself and stood up, stretching his tight back and looking at the bed. Yes, Amelia- or Amy as he affectionately called her- was still asleep. She was perfectly enfolded amongst the blankets and pillows, her long wavy hair spread evenly around her. Levi sighed. Even asleep she was beautiful. Why did she have to have such an overprotective and snooty mother? Honestly, if her mother would just approve of him, he would marry Amelia without a second thought. Alas, fate was not his friend when it came to love. The one girl he actually cared for romantically has a mother that hates him.

Amelia liked him, he was sure of that. She probably would marry him if he asked. She always accepted his invitations to take a stroll in the gardens or whatever. She never objected to Eugene and Rapunzel's "secret" plots to get them alone together. And... she was the one who kissed him that one night by the broom closet. Oh dear, if her mother ever found out about any of that, especially the kiss... yikes.

"Levi, are you watching me sleep?" Amelia suddenly asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes-no! I mean..." Levi uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck.

Amelia opened her eyes and sat up wearing a smile. "How long were you watching me?"

"I uh... not long. I was just seeing if you were awake," Levi forced himself not to stutter. Sheesh, a soldier going weak at the knees for a maid? Yep, most definitely love.

Amelia yawned. "Well are you ready for your first day as prince consort of Corona?" she asked.

"Probably about as much as you are for your first day as the princess of Corona," Levi replied.

"I'm not too worried... at least right now I'm not."

"Well then neither am I."

"What time is it? We didn't miss breakfast did we?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't think so. It still seems sort of early."

Amelia threw the covers off of her. "Well I think we should start getting ready, don't you?"

Levi nodded. Amelia swung her legs over the side of the bed and stuck her feet into the slippers. Then she wrapped the robe that was hanging over the end of the bed around herself. Levi kept his eyes averted as much as possible. He still felt a bit uncomfortable with seeing her in her nightgown... or rather the princess's nightgown, either way, it was a nightgown. She opened the giant wardrobe by the door.

"Hmm, what do you think, Levi?" she asked, pulling a couple different dresses out and holding them in front of her, "Pink, purple, or yellow?"

"Uh... I'm not very good with fashion, Amy," Levi said.

"Well just pick a color. How hard can that be?"

"OK fine. Pink."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. She put the other two dresses away and slipped behind a screen. "Your clothes are in the other wardrobe by the window," she called from behind the screen.

Levi moved over to the wardrobe she had referred to and opened the door. To think Eugene had so many colorful clothes! He only ever wore blue, black, white, and occasionally green. The closet was stuffed full of red, gold, orange, maroon, yellow, silver, and purple clothes. Well, if Levi was going to be Eugene, he would have to dress like him. Levi selected an outfit consisting only of his usual colors.

He wasn't sure if Eugene had a changing area. He didn't see one. Only the changing screen near Rapunzel's wardrobe, and he was _not_ going anywhere near there while Amelia was changing. He quickly removed his night clothes and threw on the outfit as fast as he could, hoping he would be done before Amelia finished. Luckily, he was.

Levi looked at himself in the mirror. It was a good thing he and Eugene were pretty much the same size. Sure Eugene was slightly taller, but the extra length in the trousers was not noticeable. He sat on the bed and pulled some boots on. Eugene's feet were a bit smaller than Levi's too apparently. Oh well, it wasn't that bad. He could get through the day with the small shoes just fine.

"OK. I'm coming out," Amelia announced, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah." Levi looked up just as she stepped out from behind the screen. There were no words to describe exactly how she looked. The simplest way to put it was stunning. She was wearing a very simple dress, but it was very flattering on her. Levi had to admit that she actually did look a little like the princess in those clothes. Only she had longer hair and no freckles on her nose. Other than that... she was the perfect choice to impersonate Rapunzel.

"Well, what do you think?" Amelia asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the princess herself... except for the hair of course," Levi replied.

"Well I'm sure that the people of Laconia are not aware that Rapunzel's hair is short and will never grow out," Amelia said.

"True."

"But do you really think I can pull it off?"

"Well the king and queen must have thought so, otherwise they wouldn't have asked you," Levi leaned back on his hands, "Go on, try being Rapunzel."

Amelia thought for a moment. Suddenly her face brightened up immensely and she ran towards Levi, throwing her arms around his middle nearly knocking him over. "Eugene!" she cried ecstatically, "Did you see the sun this morning? I don't think there will ever be a brighter one!"

She released a rather shocked Levi and began twirling around. "I love life!" she declared, "But I hate shoes. Why do I have to wear them? I survived eighteen whole years without them!"

Eugene couldn't help smiling at Amelia's impression of Rapunzel. Amelia, who had been posed with a huge grin on her face, put her arms down and placed her hands on your hips. "Your turn," she said.

"Really? Now?" Levi groaned.

"That's a great start. Eugene always grumbles like that," Amelia said, "What else can you do?"

Levi complied by getting up off the bed and walking over to the vanity mirror near the changing screen. "Rapunzel, have you ever seen a more handsome fellow? Seriously, I don't know how you ever landed a catch like me," he said, waggling his eyebrows at his reflection.

Amelia allowed him a giggle. "Ugh! That stupid frog stuck his tongue in my ear again last night. You really should make it sleep outside from now on," Levi continued.

They both laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Amelia called.

A servant poked his head inside. "Excuse me, but their majesties King Jonathan and Queen Elinor desire your presence in the king's study."

"Alright. Thank you," Amelia said. The servant bowed his head and closed the door again.

"Well, I guess we had better finish getting ready," Levi said.

Amelia agreed. She selected a pair of shoes from the many pairs lined up in the wardrobe and sat on the bed to slip them on. "Oh, by the way," she said, "You can have the bed tonight."

"What? No. It's fine," Levi said.

"Really you should. I can see how stiff you already are from sleeping on that floor. And after only one night!"

"I'm not stiff," Levi protested.

"Yes you are. I can tell by the way you're moving," Amelia said.

"I told you. I'm not stiff," Levi insisted.

"Oh really? Can you do this?" She demonstrated an elaborate stretch that clearly put some strain on her back.

Levi tried, but grimaced.

"Ha! See, you _are_ stiff," Amelia stated.

"OK fine, but I don't want you to be stiff," Levi said, "You're the important one in this operation."

Amelia raised a defiant eyebrow, but didn't protest further. She finished putting on her shoes and they both headed for the king's study. Levi pushed the large wooden door open. The king sat behind an enormous desk and the queen stood beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Levi allowed Amelia to enter first, then he followed, shutting the door behind him.

Levi cleared his throat. "You wished to see us, your majesties?"

"Yes. Come closer, we are going to explain your assignment in more detail," the king said. Levi and Amelia moved forward. "Have a seat," the king said, pointing to two chairs that sat in front of the desk.

Levi and Amelia did as they were told. The king leaned back in his chair, "So, tell us what you know so far. How much did Rapunzel and Eugene tell you?"

Amelia glanced at Levi before speaking. "The kingdom of Laconia are possibly planning the assassination of Princess Rapunzel. The princess and her husband have gone to Laconia to discover whether this is true or not."

The king nodded. "And how do you two come into play?"

"Since the princess and the prince consort will be absent, they need someone to cover for them because the other kingdoms are not supposed to know that they are gone. Otherwise Laconia will become suspicious of their whereabouts," Amelia answered.

"That's correct," the king said, "However, there's more to this assignment than just impersonating Rapunzel and Eugene."

Levi and Amelia looked at each other, confused. The queen began to expound, "I'm sure you were wondering how other kingdoms would ever find out if Rapunzel was in Corona or not. Well, we have reason to believe that Laconia will try to infiltrate our crew of servants.

"So you think that the Laconian spy will be among the new servants?" Levi asked.

"Yes. Recently, we have retired many servants so we have a new, younger group coming in this afternoon, as you probably know," the queen continued, "The people of Laconia have never seen Rapunzel or Eugene before, so the infiltrator will not know that they are being impersonated."

"Why would Laconia send a spy?" Amelia wondered.

"We are not sure," the king responded, "It has something to do with the impending assassination."

"If you are not sure that Laconia really is planning an assassination, how do you know that they are even sending a spy?" Levi asked.

The queen removed her hand off her husband's shoulder. "We are now positive that there is a plot," she said, "We had actually infiltrated Laconia's own security about a year ago because we remembered our deal with the queen years ago, and feared she might be planning something dishonorable."

Levi noticed he had been leaning closer and closer as the queen spoke. He quickly recoiled as the queen continued.

"Recently, our spy warned us that there may be a possible attempt on Rapunzel's life, but he was unable to find out for sure because he was not in the proper position to do so. Therefore, we sent Rapunzel and Eugene to investigate. Just yesterday, this spy returned to Corona informing us that Rapunzel and Eugene had arrived in Laconia safely. He also said that he knew for certain that an infiltrator from Laconia would be arriving soon. Right after he gave us this news, he drowned in the lake."

"He died?" Amelia asked, shocked.

The king nodded gravely. "And not accident, we think."

Levi swallowed hard and Amelia gave a light gasp. "Our spy had said he returned because he believed that they were on to him. His death only further confirms the idea that Corona is being infiltrated," the king said.

"We don't know what Laconia is planning, so we need to figure out which of the new servants is the spy from Laconia," the queen stated.

"Who are the new servants, exactly?" Levi asked.

"We will take you to see them, but there are fourteen maids, two stable boys, a physician, a footman, four gardeners, three cooks, and a tailor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for any typos. I was looking back on the previous chapters and noticed a lot. I'd just like to say that it is the kingdom of LacoNia not LacoRia._

_Hugs and kisses to anyone who presses that blue button below and types a couple pretty words (or not pretty words. Either way, I'll be happy)._


	6. The Ball

_Eek! What happened to my reviewers? Do I need to bribe you with something else other than hugs and kisses? Chocolate maybe? :D_

_Just FYI, when I put 'rrr' where there should be one R, it means the R is rolled. I thought maybe it would be helpful to write out the accent instead of make you imagine it. If it's stupid, tell me to stop._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene approached a door and knocked sharply. The door opened and Rapunzel, primped up as Lady Greene, stuck her head out. Eugene held the folded fabric in his hands out to her and bowed. "Yourrr dress-uh, washed and unwrrrinkled, mistress," he said with his fake accent.

Rapunzel looked left and right down the hallway. Finding it empty, she grabbed Eugene's arm and yanked him inside, shutting the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and looked at Eugene. "Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"Nah. Just the same old stuff," Eugene replied, setting the dress on the bed, "Grumpy servants, a prince who's getting very interested in Lady Greene-"

"Eugene," Rapunzel scoffed, "Trust me, even if that were true, I couldn't possibly accept him. I'm married! To you."

Eugene still remained unconvinced, but continued with his list. "A crabby queen that scowls at you and me every time she sees us, the royal advisor who's almost worse than the queen. What is up with people here? Are they _all _cranky and ill-humored?"

Rapunzel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Almost a week, and there's hardly been anything remotely suspicious-"

"Unless you count what's really in those meat pies they keep serving us."

"Right, sure. But Mother and Father sent me a letter confirming that Laconia is planning something, so why is there no evidence of it? Where did the last spy find their information?"

Eugene tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We need some time in the near future to observe all of our suspects."

"Namely Queen Gillian and Frederick," Rapunzel said.

"Let's not forget your Prince Steven," Eugene said grudgingly.

"I'd hardly count him as a suspect," Rapunzel stated.

"He could be the mastermind for all we know! He is the one who will get the throne-"

"But Mother and Father said that it was the queen that wanted Steven on the throne."

Eugene crossed his arms, defiantly. "He's my number one suspect," he grumbled.

Rapunzel shook her head, wearing an amused smile. "Eugene, you're not _jealous_ are you?"

The way she said 'jealous' sounded like she was talking to a little kid. Eugene snorted. "No! I just don't like him. It's his eyes, they're... shifty."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Alright, Eugene. But you do realize that I will have to be the one to investigate his intentions, right?"

"Why you?"

"Because he trusts me. At least more than he trusts you. You're never around him. How on earth would you ever find out anything about him?"

"I know plenty about him!" Eugene protested.

"Oh really?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know where his bedroom is?"

Eugene didn't answer. That was because he did not. Rapunzel nodded, understanding his silence, "What about his study? Or where he goes after dinner?"

Eugene kept himself from pouting at her. "How do _you_ know all that stuff?"

"He told me about where he goes after dinner. I had to go into his study at one point because he told me that a letter for me was sitting in it. He took me to his bedroom-"

"He showed you his bedroom!" Eugene had never felt so scandalized.

"He didn't show me his bedroom! I was walking with him and he had to make a quick stop to drop something off. I didn't actually go inside, Eugene. Just relax."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Rapunzel rushed to the bed, picked up the dress, and thrust it into Eugene's chest. She made motions with her hands, wanting him to start talking.

"...and I made surrre that yourrr gown-uh was well taken carrre of, mistress," Eugene said, unfolding the dress and holding it up.

"Hold on a moment, Mr. Thorndweller, someone is at the door," Rapunzel said, holding up a hand.

She moved to the door and opened it. "Ah! Prince Steven, for what do I owe this pleasure?"

Eugene refolded the dress and listened. He could not see the prince, but he could hear him. "Begging your pardon, Lady Greene," his voice came, "But tomorrow night, my mother will be hosting a ball to celebrate our kingdom's two hundredth anniversary. All the nobles will be attending."

"Is that so?" Rapunzel asked, "Balls are wonderful places to meet new people! New men... you know, I have yet to find a suitable man that tickles my fancy more than the others."

Eugene frowned at that statement. _She's just acting_, he repeated over and over in his mind. "I understand," Prince Steven said, "Although I'm not quite in your predicament. I actually have my sights set on a particular woman. However, I'm not so sure I am ready to confess myself to her quite yet."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Will she be at the ball tomorrow night?" Rapunzel asked, not sounding particularly interested.

"I hope so. We shall see," Steven replied.

There was a short silence. Eugene placed Lady Greene's dress back on the bed. "Was there a particular reason you came up here to tell me about the ball?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh yes!" Steven said, suddenly remembering, "I thought I would personally invite you to attend."

"A ball? Oh good, I love a ball!" Rapunzel declared overzealously, "I shall dance every dance! Mr. Thorndweller, get my gowns out! I must pick the best one!"

"Oh, is Mr. Thorndweller in there too?" Steven asked.

Eugene quickly picked the dress back up as Steven peered into the room. "Aye, yourrr highness," Eugene said.

"Ah, Henry..." Eugene forced himself not to 'humph!' at the prince's informality. Not that his name really was Henry anyway, but still. "Even though you are a servant, you are still a guest and I felt it necessary to invite you to the ball as well."

"Me, yourrr majesty?" Eugene pointed his finger to his chest, acting surprised.

"Of course," Steven replied, grinning, "Any guest, and especially any friend of this lovely woman here, is welcome to attend any of our events."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel fidgeted with the bodice of her dress. Tight, tight, tight! She continually wondered why was she wearing the infernal thing, then remembered that she was Lady Greene. She looked down at herself as she walked down the hallway. The dress was beautiful, but it was beyond uncomfortable. She could barely move. It was blood red and glittery, she hardly ever wore red or anything so flashy. It also had long sleeves that cut off the circulation to her hands. It was not loose around the hips like dresses normally were, it clung to her body almost all the way down to her knees, making it extremely difficult to walk. Plus her aching feet did not help at all.

She finally reached the ballroom. Guests were filing in, each being announced by a page. She wondered if she should enter that way and be announced, or if she should find another entrance and go about unnoticed. She decided to enter with the other nobles. Lady Greene would love to make a show of her entrance, let everyone know she had arrived. She stood in the line waiting.

"Lord Thomas Harper of Laconia and his wife Lady Geniveve!" the page announced, "Sir Gerald Carter of Laconia! Lord Bradley Mayer of Laconia! Lady Angela Dickinson of Laconia! Sir William Reed of Laconia and his wife Lady Caroline!"

Rapunzel payed attention to each of the names in front of her, just in case any of them became important in the near future. Then she realized it was her turn. "Lady Penelope Greene of Faldonia!"

All the guests turned and looked at the visitor from Faldonia. Rapunzel held her head high as she walked down the stairs, hopefully giving off an air of superiority. She felt mildly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, no longer paying attention to any of the other names being called, but she ignored it and continued walking. She scanned the crowd of people for Eugene. She didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he had not arrived yet.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found it was Prince Steven clad in a gold and white outfit, complete with a black jacket. "Good evening, m'lady," he said, kissing her hand. He let it linger a bit longer than usual, but Rapunzel paid it no mind.

Perfect. She had to see if she could possibly get some helpful information out of him. "Oh good evening, your highness," she drawled, curtsying.

"You are looking remarkably well this evening," Steven stated, "But of course you always do."

"You look particularly handsome yourself," Rapunzel said, quickly raising an eyebrow and giving a flirtatious type of a smirk. Eugene had shown her that face before.

"You are too kind. I was wondering, would you do me the honor?" Steven held out his hand.

It took Rapunzel a minute to realize he wanted to dance with her. She was too preoccupied with the fact that Eugene had just entered the room from a different door than the one the page was standing by. "Hmm?... Oh of course!"

She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. She tried her best to not topple over. She knew how to dance, dance well in fact. Her dance tutor had always complimented her from the first day she had met him on her skills. However, her dress restricted her from moving her legs very far. Plus it was so tight! Especially around her stomach. She could hardly breathe. She prayed that she would not have to dance a more robust dance. Luckily at the moment, it was a simple waltz that she and the prince of Laconia swayed to.

Her feet had finally stopped aching, but that was because they were now asleep. That had been happening a lot recently. She wasn't sure if it was because of the ridiculous shoes she had to wear or something else like-

"Are you alright?" Steven interrupted her thoughts.

"Wha- yes. Why do you ask?" Rapunzel snapped out of her trance.

"You seem a little spaced and you're turning pale," Steven said, brow wrinkling with some concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rapunzel tried to take a deep breath, but again the dress constricted her. "Now that you mention it," she said, "I could use a breath of fresh air."

"Well let us take the quickest way outside," Steven said, holding his elbow out to her.

She took it and they strolled out into the night. The cool breeze felt wonderful on Rapunzel's face. The makeup she wore itched like crazy and it was nice to feel something natural touching her face. She again wished that she could take a deep inhale of the night air, but the stupid dress prevented her from doing so. She sighed and sat down on a railing. Steven stood beside her and simply leaned against it. Now was better than never to get some information out of him

"So, tell me," Rapunzel said, leaning closer to Steven, "What is your kingdom's history?"

"Laconia's history?" Steven seemed perplexed that she would want to know such a thing, but he complied, "To be honest, I'm not entire certain of how it came to be. All I know is that it has never been very well off, especially in money. We have never been 'the wealthiest kingdom in the world'. That title belongs to your kingdom, Faldonia and the kingdom of Corona."

"Corona, you say?" Rapunzel spoke up, beginning to fiddle with the golden sash over his shoulder. If she could distract him with her little flirtations, he might reveal more than he normally would without even realizing it. "Where is Corona? I'm not sure if I know that kingdom."

"You have never heard of Corona?" Steven's face showed his complete and utter shock, "It's the second richest kingdom, next to yours. Plus, it is the kingdom that had the 'lost princess'."

"Oh yes, I've heard of her," Rapunzel nodded, "So she is Corona's princess? Hmm, that's interesting. She was returned wasn't she? What's her name? Rebecca? No, um... Rachel?"

"Rapunzel, I believe," Steven said.

"That's the one! Have you met her?"

"No. I've heard stories about her though."

"Like what?"

"Oh just of her beauty, her charm, the usual stuff you hear about princesses. I do know for a fact that if she had not been found, I would have become the next ruler of Corona."

Score! Now, they were getting somewhere. Rapunzel batted eyes a bit as she continued to finger the sash on Steven' shoulder. "How's that?"

Steven shrugged. "I'm not so sure of the details, but my mother had said that I was to inherit the throne if the princess had not been found." He shrugged again. "I don't mind not receiving that honor though. I'm glad that Corona got their princess back."

Now, it was not going anywhere. "And... how did your mother feel about that?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk much about it," Steven replied, "Actually, she doesn't talk much about anything, but that's beside the point. I think her only regret about me not inheriting Corona is that I will not be able to promote my kingdom into a wealthier state."

"She wants Laconia to become wealthier?"

"She has said so herself."

Now it was going somewhere again. "Well I think you deserve to be ruler of such a wealthy kingdom." Rapunzel had her face inches from his ear, lips slightly puckered, but he seemed unaffected by their proximity, even unaware.

"Thank you very much, but I am perfectly content with my place here in Laconia."

"So I see." Now Rapunzel had a suspect, Queen Gillian of Laconia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene icily watched as Prince Steven led Rapunzel outside. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous_. His feelings did not believe his mind. The only upside to this new arrangement of Rapunzel being alone with a prince who believed she was unmarried, was that she might be able to get some information out of him.

Eugene began to walk around the ballroom, eyes alert. As a thief, he had picked up the habit of thoroughly scanning a room when he entered it to see if there were any guards around or if there were any valuables in the room. Now the only valuables he was looking for were clues, and the only people he looked out for were possible suspects.

After a few minutes of walking and scanning he leaned against a wall to take a rest. He had no idea what he was really looking for. Rapunzel was in a better position to get information out of these people. He ignored the giggling group of young noblewomen as they walked past him, each shooting him a hopeful glance. Much to his dismay, they stopped nearby him, still giggling and shooting him looks.

Even with his awful greasy hair, he was still a lady killer. If he weren't married, he probably would have responded to the girls that would have made each of them swoon. But he _was_ married, so he didn't. They just came off as extremely irritating. And their little 'hints' were not helping either.

"A new dance is starting! I wish I had a partner!"

"I wonder if someone would walk me to the refreshments table."

"How many handsome men can you pick out of this crowd? I only see one."

"Do you think a man would get me drink? It's always so romantic when they do that, especially when they don't know you."

That was it. Eugene moved away from the girls, and luckily they did not follow him, but looking back he could see that their faces had all dropped in disappointment. He stopped near the refreshments table and looked back out at the guests.

"So, you are Lady Greene's attendant?" a deep voice said from behind him.

Eugene turned around and saw Frederick Gavin, the queen's advisor almost sneering at him. "Aye, that I be," Eugene replied in his accent.

"Mm yes, what was your name again? Thompson?" Frederick asked, hardly sounding interested.

"Thorndwellerrr," Eugene said.

"Oh right. Not as noble of name as Thompson is it?"

Despite the fact that Thorndweller was not his real name, Eugene was offended. "Well, it's a mighty good thing I'm-uh not a noble then."

"Yes you're right. It is a good thing." Sheesh, how rude could you get? "I suppose it could be worse though. I assume you've heard of the prince consort of Corona?"

Oh wow. Now this was huge. Randomly mentioning the prince consort of Corona? Suspect! Suspect! Eugene nodded slowly, "Aye, I have-uh. But what-sa that gotta do with my name?"

"His name is Fitzherbert, I believe," Frederick replied, "Can't get much worse than that."

Eugene forced himself not to drive his fist into the man clad in all black before him. "No I suppose not," Eugene simply replied, "But I hearrr he is a verrry charming lad, is he not?"

Frederick scoffed. "Fitzherbert? I've never met the man, but he's made life hard for all of us."

"How's that?"

"He had to just go and find Corona's lost princess didn't he?"

"And what's wrrrong with that-uh?"

Frederick gave Eugene a frown that sent chills down his spine. This guy was crazy, no doubt about it... and scary. "If you'll excuse me, Thorndweller," Frederick said coldly, "I have some business to attend to."

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared among the crowd, Leaving Eugene completely perplexed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yikes. That guy's a creeper, eh? Could he be the one? Or is it someone else? Only one one way to find out... reviews, reviews, reviews! :D_


	7. Charades

_Hi, remember me? Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've had my school's musical dress rehearsals and performances. But now it's all done and I actually have time to breathe. Plus, I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block too so... yeah. Sorry again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long night. The last of the guests had finally left, leaving the ballroom completely empty save a few servants bustling around trying to clean up. Eugene was among them, although he did not participate in the cleaning. Instead, he stared out the window. The sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains in the distance. He wasn't really watching the sun though, he was keeping an eye out for Rapunzel and Prince Steven who had gone out for a walk about two hours earlier. Eugene didn't like it. Of course he had to allow it to happen, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. His sticky hair was beginning to unstick and was just starting to fall into his eyes like it once did before he became Henry Thorndweller. He reached up and pushed the two unruly locks of hair back into their place. He wiped his hand on his gray vest, removing the excess goop from his fingers. Honestly, did he really have to wear the stuff everyday? He couldn't wait until he no longer had to wear the goop. That was one of his main incentives to solve the puzzle about the impending assassination; only behind saving Rapunzel's life.

Eugene suddenly became aware of something resting on his shoulder. He turned his eyes and saw Pascal perched on his shoulder sporting the same shade of gray as Eugene's vest. "Pascal!" Eugene hissed, turning his shoulder towards the wall, trying to keep the chameleon hidden from the cleaning servants, "What do you think you're doing? Someone could see you."

Pascal pointed to his gray skin wearing a an expression that said 'well hello! I took necessary precautions'. Eugene rolled his eyes, "I can still see you no matter what color you are."

Pascal stuck his tongue out with a frown, clearly offended. Eugene shrugged slightly, "It's not my fault you can't perfectly mimic everything around you."

The chameleon wore an expression saying, 'you're an imbecile'.

"Yeah?" Eugene raised an eyebrow, "Well same to you."

Pascal slapped Eugene's cheek with his tail. "Ouch!" Eugene cried, hand flying to the spot. Pascal stuck his tongue out again, this time wearing a look of satisfaction. "Did you find any clues?" Eugene begrudgingly asked.

His wife's chameleon perked up suddenly and nodded. "Really? What?" Eugene asked.

"Oh Mr. Thorndweller!" a voice sang from behind. Without thinking, Eugene stuffed Pascal into his vest. Pascal squeaked in protest, but Eugene just shoved him in and casually covered the lump, muffling the irritated squeaks.

Rapunzel and Prince Steven had just entered the ballroom and were heading in Eugene's direction. "Yes, m'lady?" Eugene responded to Rapunzel's call.

"Go upstairs and be sure that my nightdress has been set out for me," Rapunzel commanded, waving her hand, "I am absolutely exhausted. I think I shall fall over any moment now."

"What about you, mistrrress?" Eugene asked.

"Steven shall escort me up to make sure I do not fall," Rapunzel replied, batting her eyelashes at the prince in question before looking back at Eugene, "You on the other hand will make sure everything is ready for me. I shall sleep until noon!"

"Verrry good, mistrrress," Eugene bowed, keeping his hand over the lump in his vest.

"Go on then," Rapunzel waved her arm as if to say 'shoo!'. Eugene obeyed and walked quickly out of the room.

As soon as he was in the hallway, he allowed Pascal to crawl out from his vest. The chameleon scowled at him as he perched himself on Eugene's shoulder once again. "What?" Eugene glared back, "We couldn't let the prince see you. How many people do you know have a lizard sitting on their shoulder?"

Pascal continued scowling. Eugene sighed. "So what was the clue you found?" he asked.

Pascal looked around for a moment as if he were searching for something. A look of confusion fell over his face. He crawled over to Eugene's collar and peered into it. Without warning, Pascal crawled down his vest. Eugene tried not to fidget as the little reptilian feet scurried over his chest. Finally, Pascal emerged holding something in his mouth. He crawled back onto Eugene's shoulder and dropped whatever it was he was holding. Eugene picked it up and looked at it.

"A piece of cloth?" Eugene asked dryly. How on earth was that a clue?

Pascal nodded happily. "I'm not sure if I'm missing something, but what does a tiny piece of black fabric tell us about an assassination?" Eugene asked.

Pascal rolled his eyes, then began a little game of charades. Great. Rapunzel could always tell what Pascal was saying through his squeaks and grunts. Eugene on the other hand had to endure long periods of time trying to decipher Pascal's acting. The chameleon acted out someone walking with an evil grin. "Um... bad guy?" Eugene guessed. Pascal nodded and put the cloth over himself like clothing. "This cloth is off the bad guy's clothing?" Eugene asked.

Pascal nodded encouragingly, but continued. He acted out the 'bad guy' walking for a moment then he quickly switched rolls to someone else tiptoeing. "Someone followed the bad guy?"

Pascal nodded again and pointed to himself wearing a huge grin. Eugene raised an eyebrow, "You followed the bad guy?"

The chameleon shook his head. He still wore the giant, over-confident grin and began to tiptoe. Then he switched back to the 'bad guy' walking ahead. "Goof grin guy following bad guy?" Eugene tried, at a loss.

Pascal waved his head in a 'more-or-less' motion. "Who's 'goofy grin guy'?" Eugene wondered.

Pascal pointed. Eugene looked over his shoulder, assuming Pascal was pointing at someone, but no one was there. "Who? The plant?" Eugene asked sarcastically.

Pascal's face dropped in disappointment and irritation. He seemed at a loss for a moment. "Hold on," Eugene said, "I've got to set out Rapunzel's nightgown."

Eugene walked into Rapunzel's room and opened one of the trunks. He selected the first nightgown he saw and laid it out of Rapunzel's bed. Eugene wiped his hands in satisfaction before backing out of the room.

"You were saying?" Eugene asked Pascal as he headed down the hall.

Pascal's eyes suddenly widened, looking past Eugene. Eugene turned and saw Frederick walking in their direction. Eugene turned the shoulder that Pascal was sitting on, away from the man. Frederick walked past them without even a glance in their direction. Pascal pointed to the black piece of cloth then at Frederick. Eugene suddenly understood. "That piece of cloth is off of Frederick's clothes?".

Pascal nodded. "Frederick's the bad guy?" Pascal shrugged. "He's a suspect then?" Eugene asked.

Pascal nodded, then pointed after Frederick. Eugene was confused again. Pascal put on the huge grin again as he pointed as he was before. "Pascal, I have no idea who 'goofy grin guy' is!" Eugene cried. Pascal continued pointing, frowning. Eugene tried to see exactly where he was pointing. His hand, paw... thing seemed to be pointing past Eugene's cheek. Wait, no... it was pointed _at_ his cheek not past it. That meant... Eugene held up a hand, "Hold on a minute. Are you saying that 'goofy grin guy' is me?"

Pascal put on an exasperated face and nodded. He tiptoed as 'Eugene' then switched back to 'Frederick', creating a scene of Eugene secretly following after Frederick. "You think I should follow, Frederick?" Eugene asked. Pascal nodded again in way that said 'finally!'.

"Right, right," Eugene said, "He was on my suspect list too. Good idea, yeah."

Pascal motioned for Eugene to get on his way. "Right, uh... which way did he go?"

Pascal rolled his eyes and pointed down the hall. Eugene hurried in that direction. He didn't want to lose the suspect. Hopefully he hadn't already. His worries were put to rest when he heard voices coming from ahead. Eugene pressed himself against the wall and inched closer. He could only hear two male voices. One was sniveling and rather pathetic, while the other was deep and intimidating. Eugene was pretty sure that the scary one was Frederick's. Only someone as freaky as Queen Gillian's advisor could sound so menacing, Eugene was a first hand witness of that.

"...it's not possible, sir," the sniveling voice was saying, "I don't see how we could possibly do it. We're already under suspicion as it is. I cannot find a way to-"

"You can and you will," the scary voice interrupted, "I don't care how you do it, but we need to get to Corona, otherwise my plan cannot be put into action."

"But, sir," the sniveling voice said, "Corona knows that we are up to something. Remember the spy we found among the servants here at the castle?"

"Don't worry about that. I had him followed back to Corona and killed."

"K-killed?" the sniveling voice stuttered, "Does my lady know about this?"

"She will in time. This is what she has always wanted."

"Did the spy give the king and queen of Corona any information?"

"We aren't sure, but if he did, we need to get into Corona so that we can begin our operation before they do anything about it."

"But how? How do we do that without looking suspicious?"

The scary voice gave a threatening growl. "That is for you to figure out. You have one week... Do not disappoint me."

Eugene heard footsteps approaching. He looked around frantically and spotted a door cracked open. He rushed over to it and slipped into the room. He peered through the crack and saw some servant whom he recognized as Queen Gillian's main attendant hurry past, looking rather frightened. Eugene waited for Frederick to follow, but after a moment, Eugene realized that he had gone the other way.

He sighed and stepped back into the hallway. What was the "operation" exactly? How would they find out? He walked back to Rapunzel's room and knocked on the door. Rapunzel opened it. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of him, "What is it, Mr. Thorndweller?"

"Rapunzel, no one's around," Eugene whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Rapunzel looked into the hall and seeing that there was, indeed, no one around, pulled him into the room. "What is it?" she asked.

Eugene recounted the conversation he had overheard, Rapunzel listened intently. Once Eugene finished, she tapped her chin in thought. "Well, it seems there's only one way to figure out what their plan is," she said, "They need to go to Corona."

"Rapunzel!" Eugene forced himself to keep his voice low, "Why would you give them what they want?"

"Well, since we now know who our culprits are, someone will just have to keep an eye on them while they're in Corona so we can figure out their plans and stop them before they are put into play."

Eugene still wasn't sure and it must have shown on his face because Rapunzel continued "Trust me, Eugene. I'll write to my parents right now. Just watch, they'll agree with me."

Eugene sighed and nodded in consent. "Now go to bed," Rapunzel said, patting his cheek, "You look like the living dead."

She stepped away from him and opened the door. "I'll see you in a bit, Mr. Thorndweller!" she said loudly.

Eugene sighed again and stepped out of the room. As he head towards his own room, he noticed that something was missing. Where had Pascal gone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ugh! So cliche! Not very proud of this chapter, but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. Forgive me, please?_


	8. A Letter For the Queen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A letter for Queen Gillian."

The paige boy held the letter out to Steven, who took it gratefully. He headed over to his mother sitting across the room. "Who's it from?" Queen Gillian asked dryly as though she hardly cared in the slightest.

"The king of Corona it seems," Steven replied, pointing to the seal that had a sun imprinted into the wax.

Rapunzel's attention turned from her book to Queen Gillian rolling her eyes and taking the letter from her son. "What on earth would he be writing to us for?" she grumbled, removing the seal without any effort.

She unfolded the paper and began to read as the room fell into complete silence like it had been before the paige had entered. "What is it, Mother?" Steven asked after a moment.

Gillian's brow wrinkled and her frown deepened. "Peace treaty," was all she said. Steven practically snatched the paper from her.

"'... as none of the kingdoms in the land have come close to war within the past several years, we felt it necessary as the First Kingdom to establish a peace treaty. We would be highly honored if your kingdom would join in this treaty...'" Steven read it out loud. Rapunzel looked at Frederick who was sitting at Gillian's side. One of his eyebrows raised in interest as Steven read.

Steven frowned slightly, reading over the letter again. "So what are you going to do, Mother?"

"Send a representative, I suppose," Gillian replied wearing her usual sulk.

"Why can't you go?" Steven wondered, cocking his head curiously.

"Please, Steven," Gillian scoffed, "Do you think after all they've put us through, I'd actually go and face them?"

"Right, right," Steven nodded, frowning again, "Who will you send then?"

Gillian sighed. "I don't know... Frederick! You go."

Frederick perked up a bit and Rapunzel felt her stomach drop. "Me, your highness?" Frederick asked.

"Yes. You're my advisor," Gillian replied, "Why not?"

"Mother, Frederick may be your advisor, but I am your son," Steven cut in.

"No, no. I'm sure you have matters to attend to here, my prince," Frederick said.

"No, Frederick. I insist that you stay and I go."

Frederick slowly got to his feet and began walking towards Steven. The tension between the two men was thick enough for Rapunzel to cut through with a knife. "Your majesty, you know I hate disagreeing with you, but I feel that I should be the one to go," Frederick said.

Steven crossed his arms. "Why do you want to go so badly?" he asked, his voice deepening with anger.

"I just think it might be a better idea for me to go, that's all," Frederick said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I have to disagree with you there. If the queen cannot attend, the second in line is the prince."

"Ah, but if the prince cannot attend if he is missing a limb!"

"You dare to threaten your prince?"

"Oh just hush up already!" Gillian interrupted with extreme exasperation, "Look, why don't both of you go? It hardly matters to me. I just want you two to shut up!"

Frederick and Steven glared at each other for a moment. "Fine," Frederick growled, "We'll go together. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Steven?"

Steven just continued glaring. Rapunzel shuddered. If looks could kill... Steven suddenly turned towards her and she quickly averted her gaze. "I apologize for our rude behavior, my lady," he said softly to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel just waved her hand, brushing it off. The room fell into a tense silence once again. "I beg your pardon, Lady Greene," Steven said after a moment, "But may I speak to you outside?"

"Oh, um... yes," Rapunzel replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

She stood and followed Steven out of the room. She glanced at Frederick out of the corner of her eye and saw him sit down slowly, wearing a sour expression. Steven closed the door behind Rapunzel. Rapunzel cleared her throat and looked up into Steven's eyes. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked with the usual flirtatious drawl.

"I'm terribly sorry about that scene in there just now," Steven said.

"Oh no, don't be. I've seen more than my share of brawls," Rapunzel said.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't think Frederick should be going anywhere near Corona," Steven said.

Gold! "Really?" Rapunzel asked, "Why not? He seems reliable."

"Seems. Seems is the key word there, Lady Greene," Steven said, "Frederick seems loyal and reliable, but actually... he's a conniving little beast."

"Conniving you say?"

"I think he may be up to something. I couldn't let him go alone."

"How do you know?"

Steven took a breath. "I trust you, my lady. So I will tell you, but you must swear to not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Rapunzel nodded. "A couple weeks ago. I discovered him speaking with my mother's main attendant. They were discussing a future attempt..." Steven trailed off.

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked.

Steven swallowed. "They are going to make an attempt on Corona's princess's life."

Rapunzel put her hand to her mouth and tried to act genuinely shocked. "Oh no!"

"Yes! I fear he wanted to go to Corona so badly was for that very reason."

"But why would he want to do that?"

"Well, you see, my mother and the king of Corona made an agreement several years ago that I would take the throne if Corona's princess was not returned. Since she has been returned, the pact became invalid."

"Why should that affect him?"

Steven bit his lip. "He's not just my mother's advisor. He's also her cousin and the closest heir to the throne besides me. If something were to happen to the princess of Corona and me, that would mean..."

"He would become king," Rapunzel finished. Steven nodded regretfully. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what he was up to, plus I need some solid proof," Steve replied.

"Does he know you overhead him?"

"I think so. He's been very cold towards me lately. I always have to watch my back, you know just in case he decides to..." He didn't have to finish his sentence for Rapunzel to understand what he meant.

"But, your majesty!" Rapunzel cried, "You are going to Corona with him, alone."

"I know," Steven nodded, "That is why I wanted to speak with you. Lady Greene..."

"Oh please," Rapunzel interrupted, putting a finger to his mouth, "Call me, Penelope. We know each other well enough to move past formalities, don't you think?"

"Of course," Steven gave a half smile, "And it is because of our relationship that I make this request... Would you, Penelope, accompany us to Corona?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to say. She was supposed to remain in Laconia, but she could most definitely benefit from going to Corona to watch Frederick. She would have to leave Eugene behind though. To keep an eye on the queen's main attendant since he was clearly in league with the assassin.

"Don't feel pressured," Steven said after a brief moment of silence, "I just enjoy your company so much." He touched a finger lightly against her hand that still lingered near his chin. Rapunzel forced herself to remain still. She was Lady Greene now, not Rapunzel.

"Of course I will come with you," Rapunzel said, "It would be my pleasure. Besides, I have always longed to see Corona. I hear it is the most beautiful out off all the kingdoms."

"Indeed it is. The First Kingdom got first choice of their area and they chose the loveliest," Steven smiled, relieved that she had accepted, "We shall leave before the week is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for this really short one (Don't hurt me! I like puppies and hot fudge sundaes!). But if I continued, it would sort of mess with the flow of the story I have outlined. I am planning on leaving you with a cliff hanger sometime in the near future. I know, I'm evil._

___It's my 18th birthday just like Rapunzel! Reviews= best birthday present! :D_  



	9. It All Makes Sense!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage ride to Corona was spent in complete silence, save a few yawns or sighs of impatience. Rapunzel suspected it was because Steven was not entirely comfortable discussing anything in front of Frederick and Frederick probably had no desire to speak to either of them at all. Therefore, Rapunzel was forced to entertain herself with her thoughts. She prayed that Amelia and Levi would be able to pull off their roles. She also hoped that she would still be able to hold her character as Lady Greene while she was at her home, surrounded by people she knew. It would be an adventure for sure.

She hoped that Eugene would be able to find out more about this whole operation that Frederick had planned and send word as soon as possible. Queen Gillian's main attendant had stayed behind. That was not a good sign since he was clearly in league with the assassins. Eugene had said that he would trail the man until he learned more about what they were up to.

Rapunzel looked out the window. The road was becoming increasingly familiar. They were almost to her kingdom. She glanced at Steven. He seemed to be admiring the passing view and didn't notice her looking at him. She turned her gaze to Frederick. He, on the other hand, was staring at Steven a sour frown plastered on his face. Rapunzel swallowed, intimidated by the expression, and looked away.

They were now headed across the bridge towards the kingdom. Rapunzel sighed, she had missed her home and now riding into it made her feel a little more at peace. Steven turned to her, "So, is it as beautiful as you imagined?"

That was the first full sentence spoken during the entire trip. Rapunzel nodded, "Lovely!" she declared with a dramatic wave of her hand, "I knew it would be though. I've heard so many stories about this place."

Steven smiled slightly, but didn't say anything else. Once again, the carriage fell into silence. Rapunzel kept her stare out the window, watching the homes and the people as they whizzed by. She looked at the little purple flags hung all around, bearing Corona's crest, a sunburst. The sight of the flags reminded her of the first time she ever set foot in the kingdom. She could remember the joy she had felt and the thrill of standing amongst so many people and unusual sights. She sighed to herself, enjoying the memory.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front of the castle. Rapunzel was thrust forward along with the two men, but she managed to catch herself before she fell too far. The carriage door opened before any of the passengers had any chance to recover from the sudden jolt.

Steven straightened his shirt before taking a step out of the carriage and into the bright sunlight. "His royal highness, Prince Steven of Laconia!" the footman announced.

Frederick followed. "Frederick Gavin, the queen of Laconia's advisor!"

Rapunzel took a breathe and stepped out onto the cobblestones. "Lady Penelope Greene of Faldonia!"

Rapunzel saw her parents standing a few paces away from the recently arrived carriage, wearing the friendliest grins they could muster. Beside them stood Amelia and Levi, both dressed in royal attire. Rapunzel's tiara sat upon Amelia's long wavy locks. She looked like a true princess indeed. If Rapunzel didn't know better, she would have believed that she really was the princess of Corona.

"Prince Steven," King Jonathan clasped onto the prince's hand shaking it warmly, "It's been years. I haven't seen you since you were a young boy."

"Indeed," Queen Elinor spoke from her husband's side, "It is an honor to have you join us for the peace treaty."

"The pleasure is mine, your highness," Steven replied, removing his hand from the king's grasp, "I have heard much of you."

"Good things I hope?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing else."

Jonathan grinned, then gestured to Amelia, standing behind him. "Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Rapunzel."

"Of course," Steven kissed Amelia's hand, "Word of the princess's kindness and wisdom has reached even my own humble kingdom. It is an great honor to finally become acquainted with the lovely face that accompanies these stories."

Amelia smiled at the compliment intended for Rapunzel. "Thank you." She motioned for Levi to move forward to her side, "This is my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert."

Levi bowed his head in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you," he said putting on a friendly smile.

"Charmed!" Prince Steven grinned in return. He gestured to Rapunzel, "This is Lady Greene. I apologize for bringing a guest of mine to be a guest at your home, but-"

"No, no. We are honored by her presence as much as yours," Jonathan cut him off, holding up a hand, "Please come inside. We shall show you to your rooms and then you can meet the other representatives from the other kingdoms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene paced about the palace. Rapunzel had only been gone for a day and he was already worried sick over her. He had not been in favor of her going anywhere with Frederick without him, but she had insisted that he stayed to keep an eye on Queen Gillian's main attendant. Eugene would be eternally grateful for when they finally exposed this whole operation and went back to their normal lives. He had missed his old life full of adventure and risks, but now that someone he truly cared about was involved, he actually wanted the dull palace life back.

A sudden squeaking sound interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw Pascal crawling over the wall in his direction. "Pascal!" he cried out softly, "Where have you been for the past few days?" Eugene had not seen the reptile since the night of the ball.

Pascal squeaked in a way that said 'that doesn't matter right now!'. He pointed down the hall, wearing a look of urgency. Eugene looked in the direction he was pointing, "What?"

The chameleon continued pointing. He jumped off the wall and scurried down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him. Eugene frowned in confusion, but followed after him. They twisted and turned down several hallways. The castle was beginning to become less and less familiar to Eugene as well as darker. He had never been to this side of the castle before. It was even more creepy and menacing than the side everyone was often on, if that was even possible.

He could still hear the pitter-patter of Pascal's feet on the marble floors somewhere ahead of him, but he could not see the chameleon anywhere. Why were there no torches or something down a hallway with no windows? After a moment more of walking, or rather jogging, Eugene realized he could no longer hear Pascal's footsteps. Eugene halted in the hallway and listened closely.

"Pascal!" he called out in a hushed tone, "Pascal, where are you?"

There was no answer. Great, now Eugene was stuck in an unfamiliar part of a creepy castle, once again missing his wife's chameleon. Eugene crouched down to get a better look at the floor, hoping to catch a glimmer of movement. He still saw nothing. Where had that lizard gone?

Eugene straightened up again. What had been the point of following Rapunzel's pet if it was only going to lose him in a dark hallway? He spoke too soon. His ears picked up a pitter-patter of little feet again. Eugene squinted into the darkness. "Pascal?"

Pascal suddenly appeared on his shoulder, making him jump. "Gah! Pascal, where have you been?"

Pascal made no response. Eugene noticed that he had an envelope in his mouth. "What's that?" Eugene asked.

The chameleon pointed down the hall, then at the envelope. He apparently had found it in one of the rooms. Eugene took the envelope from him. He opened it carefully and peered into it. There was something inside other than a piece of paper. Eugene tilted the envelope over his hand and some white dust poured into his palm. Eugene peered at it suspiciously. It had a strange texture, like powdered sugar, yet it had no smell.

Eugene poured the powder back into the envelope and removed the letter. Unfolding it, he began to read. "_I got the herbs you requested. It will only be a matter of time before they take their effect once administered properly_..." Eugene read on. It clearly had to do with the forthcoming assassination attempt, though it was not specific. If his suspicions were correct, it should have been addressed to the kingdom of Corona. Eugene turned the envelope over to read the address.

He nearly dropped the envelope. Of course! It all made sense now! The herbs, the powder, the piece of cloth, the spy that was found drowned in the lake, all of it! Upon this realization, Eugene also realized that Rapunzel was in greater danger than ever. He had to get word to her immediately.

He couldn't send a letter because it would have to go all the way to Faldonia before it was sent to Corona. He would blow his cover if he sent it straight to Corona. No, he would have to ride to Corona himself and deliver the news in person.

"Pascal, we need to get to Corona now!" Eugene said urgently, "Do you know where the stables are?"

Pascal nodded and pointed in the proper direction. Eugene took off as fast as he could, not noticing that he had accidentally knocked the reptile off his shoulder and onto the ground. He quickly found the stables and the horses from Faldonia. Ignoring the questioning stares from the stablehands, Eugene untied the nearest saddled one and leapt onto its back. He jabbed his feet into its side and it took off.

Eugene raced out of Laconia at top speed. The steed he was on was nothing compared to Maximus, but it was still fast. They rode and rode and rode. Eugene remembered the last time he rode this fast was when he had escaped prison and raced to Rapunzel's tower to save her. Now he was rushing off to save her again. Coincidental much?

They rode for hours. The horse took Eugene over some rocky roads. Oh no, he knew the roads all too well. They were the roads that lead past Faldonia. Just what he needed! He could not slow down though. He had to get to Rapunzel before it was too late. He was jumbled and jolted as he rode on. The steed continually stumbled, but obeyed Eugene's wished to continue at a fast pace. They were so close to getting past the awful roads and on the main road towards Corona. Just a little bit further.

Suddenly, the horse stumbled a final time and before Eugene knew what was happening, he was flung from its back, and sent hurtling towards a pile of stones head first. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Muahahaha! I warned you about the impending cliffhanger. Yes, I meant to confuse you a bit. Don't worry, it'll all become clear later._

_What's gonna happen? D: Only one way to find out, reviews, reviews, reviews! :P_


	10. New Developments

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We expect to have everyone in attendance by next week. The treaty will be signed as soon as the last representative arrives."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Jonathan's proposal. Rapunzel swallowed her mouthful of bread, trying to catch Amelia or Levi's eyes. Neither of them came even close to looking in her direction though. She heard someone clear her throat from her side. She turned and spotted a portly looking lord, the representative from the kingdom of Crefton. He smiled a yellow smile and raised his eyebrows. Although Lady Greene was supposed to be flirtatious, there were exceptions... and this fat, yellow-toothed lord was definitely one.

She cleared her throat and looked away. Creep. She returned to her goal of catching Levi or Amelia's eyes. Levi was far too busy pretending to listen to a rambling prince and poking absentmindedly at his food. Amelia was staring at her half eaten plate looking like she was going to be sick. Rapunzel suspected that was because the yellow-toothed lord was looking in her direction too. The nerve! The princess was _married_ for goodness sake!

Rapunzel glanced at Steven who sat by her side. He was staring at the royals of Corona, though he seemed rather spaced out. Rapunzel nudged him in the knee. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. She just stared at him innocently as if she had never bumped him. He gave a half smile then looked at his plate, occasionally throwing glances at the other side of the table. Rapunzel looked to see what he kept looking at. Frederick. Frederick was sitting right next to Amelia and had not spoken a word the entire dinner.

Just then, Amelia looked up from her plate and caught Rapunzel's eyes. Rapunzel nodded at her and then looked towards the door, hoping to imply that she wanted to see her outside. She looked back at Amelia who nodded, understanding. Amelia leaned over to Levi and whispered something in his ear.

"If you'll excuse me, father," Amelia spoke up, "But I'm not feeling very well. I think I might go to bed early."

"Oh. Of course, dear. Go ahead," Jonathan replied.

Amelia stood up and left the room. Levi watched her leave. He stood as well, "I think, I'll go make sure she's alright."

Rapunzel kept her eyes on him until he was out of the room. She turned to look at Steven, but found that he was already looking at her. "So, how was your first day in Corona?" he asked.

"Divine!" Rapunzel declared as she began to focus on the door again, trying to figure out how she could follow Amelia and Levi without looking suspicious.

"Better than Faldonia?"

"Where's Faldonia?" Rapunzel asked, not really paying attention.

Steven hesitated for a moment. "Where you live," he said slowly.

"Oh right, right... um, what about it?"

"Is Corona better than Faldonia?" Steven asked again.

"Corona?"

Steven looked her straight in the eyes, "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little out of it."

Rapunzel knew an opportunity when she saw one. "Oh I'm fine," she replied, "But perhaps I should be getting to bed soon. I think I shall retire to my chambers."

She stood up to leave. "You're sure you're alright?" Steven asked.

"Quite," Rapunzel replied.

She hurried out of the room. She found Amelia and Levi just around the corner. Levi spoke first, "What is it?"

"We have some new developments," Rapunzel said.

"Such as?" Amelia asked.

"We know who to keep our eyes on," Rapunzel reported, "Frederick Gavin, Queen Gillian's advisor."

"How do you know?" Levi asked.

"Prince Steven said he overheard Frederick plotting to take my life."

"Wait, wait, Prince Steven knows who you are?" Levi asked, holding up a hand.

"No," Rapunzel said, "He was acting strange when Frederick volunteered to represent Laconia for the treaty, so he was just explaining his behavior to me."

Levi and Amelia nodded, contemplating this new information. Rapunzel continued, "He also has a known incentive. He is actually the queen's cousin. So if I were to die and Steven were to die, that would make him next in line for both the thrones."

Amelia audibly gasped and Levi frowned. "Another takeover of not just one, but two kingdoms?" Levi scoffed, "Honestly, can't anyone come up with any original plots?"

Amelia smacked him in the shoulder. "We should be happy that we know what he's up to! Who cares how original it is!" Amelia looked back at Rapunzel as Levi rubbed his shoulder. "How does he plan to kill you?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "That's what we need to find out," she said, "Amelia, since you are me, you really need to be on your guard. Stay away from Frederick."

Amelia nodded in agreement then suddenly clutched her stomach. "Ugh, I really think I ought to be going to bed," she moaned, "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't feeling well."

"You know, I haven't been feeling very well either," Rapunzel said, "Your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Mine too. Maybe it was the food."

Amelia slowly began to walk away. "Most likely. The meat did taste rather raw."

She disappeared down the hallway. Rapunzel noticed Levi staring after her, eyes round and the small trace of a smile on his lips. "I know that look," Rapunzel smiled, "You still like her?"

When that subject was brought up, Levi normally withdrew his eyes and stuttered like an idiot about how he didn't know what she was talking about and such. However, this time he just sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, "It's driving me crazy. I... I think I'm in love with her."

"You are," Rapunzel continued smiling, pleasantly surprised by his openness, "I've been watching you all these years. There's no doubt. Why not pursue it?"

"I would if I could," Levi said, "I would _marry_ her if I could."

"So why don't you?"

Levi shuffled his feet. "It's her mother," he muttered, "She doesn't like me."

"Levi, she's just a little over-protective, that's all," Rapunzel assured him, "If she saw how much Amelia likes you, she would probably warm up to the idea."

"I don't know. Every time I come close, she looks like she's ready to chop my head off."

"You're just being silly."

"She came at me with a broom!"

Rapunzel gave an amused sigh. She reached out and buttoned the top button on Levi's shirt. "You know, Eugene always has this problem with the collars too."

Levi sighed again, discouraged, allowing her to fix his shirt. "What do I do?"

"Just what I told you," Rapunzel replied, "You need to show Amelia's mother how much you care for her."

"Then we can be together?" Levi asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

There was a short silence then suddenly someone cleared their throat from nearby. Rapunzel and Levi turned their heads to see Steven standing a few feet away, hands clasped. "Am I interrupting?"

Rapunzel realized her hand was still on Levi's collar and quickly removed it. "Of course not!" she declared, returning to her Lady Greene persona, "We were merely discussing the meat at dinner. You see, it seems to have given me quite the stomachache and I thought that our prince consort here would ask the cooks to watch it more carefully."

"I see," Steven replied, "And is this why you had the sudden urge to leave the table?"

"Yes indeed!" Rapunzel replied, "I do not cope well with pain."

Levi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Excuse me, I must see to my... wife. I will speak to the cooks for you, my lady." He bowed slightly and hurried down the hallway.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Steven said.

"I am, thank you," Rapunzel said, "I will go to my chambers now. Good night."

Steven took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He let it linger a bit, but he finally released. Rapunzel had been caught off guard by the sudden gesture, but she quickly recovered before he noticed. "Good night," he said softly.

Rapunzel withdrew her hand, curtsied, and then headed towards her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Pain. Pain. Especially in the head. Pain. The blackness was beginning to fade away. Still pain. There was someone near. More light and more pain. It was a man, an old one at that. "Ah, he awakens," the old man said.

Still pain in the head. Words managed to escape his mouth. "Where am I?"

The old man leaned over him. "Do you know who you are?"

Come to think of it... no. "No."

The old man nodded. "Just as I feared. Well, I know who you are, Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Who?"

"You. You're Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene Fitzherbert. Yes, that sounded a little familiar. Perhaps it really was his name... not that he remembered. "What happened?"

The old man raised his bushy gray eyebrows. "You hit your head. Do you not remember?"

Eugene strained to remember. There was an animal. Yes, he remembered an animal. "A horse?" he asked.

"Yes. You fell off your horse just outside the kingdom of Faldonia."

Eugene rubbed his head. That would definitely explain the pain in his head. The old man began to crush something in a small clay bowl. "Where am I?" Eugene asked.

"My hut," the old man replied, gathering some bottles full of... something and pouring some from each into the bowl, "You were lucky you fell off where you did. I found you on my way back from collecting herbs." The substance being crushed in the bowl began to give off smoke with a pinkish hue.

Herbs. Herbs? Why did that seem familiar? The old man took whatever it was over to Eugene and held it under his nose. The pinkish smoke drifted up into his nose and the next thing he knew, he was in a fit of coughing.

The old man nodded and removed the bowl. "Just as I suspected," he said thoughtfully, "You are suffering from memory loss. The smoke doesn't lie. If you were perfectly intact, the smoke would not affect you."

"Who are you?" Eugene asked through his coughs.

"I am Alden," the old man replied, setting the bowl down on a rickety table covered in bottles, books, and strange gadgets, "A miracle man."

"A what?"

"A miracle man," Alden repeated, "It's sort of like a physician, a scientist, and a medium all rolled into one."

"How do you know my name?" Eugene asked, his coughing beginning to cease.

"I have my sources," Alden replied simply as he sat down on a small stool, "Now lie back down and rest your head. You've got quite the lump forming under there."

Eugene suddenly became aware that there was something wrapped around his head. He obeyed Alden and rested his head back down. "So," Alden said, scooting his stool closer to Eugene's side, "Let's see how much you can remember. Tell me about yourself in as great detail as possible."

Eugene thought hard for a moment. "I am... important?"

"As in an important public figure?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Eugene thought again. Nothing. "I... don't know. I can't remember."

Alden wrote something in a crude looking notebook. "OK. Tell me more."

"I remember a building. I was young. It was old... lots of kids... I don't think we had parents."

"So you're an orphan?" It was said more as a statement than a question, "What else?"

Eugene had a vague vision of someone. A female with short brown hair and a small figure. "There's a... girl."

"Sister? Mother? Wife? Friend?"

Eugene racked his brain for some answers. "Wife... I think," he said uncertainly.

Alden wrote in the notebook again. "Do you remember her name? What she looked like?"

"Name... no, I don't remember. I just remember she had short hair."

"I see." Alden wrote again. "How about your home? Do you remember where you're from?"

Eugene thought long and hard. It almost hurt. "No," he finally said, "Nothing."

"Hmm," Alden hummed as he wrote, "I think that is enough for now. I will take this information to my... source. You just stay here and try to get some rest."

With that, the old man walked through a doorway draped with a thick brown curtain. Eugene was left to his thoughts. He had fallen off a horse, he hit his head, and he lost his memory apparently. He didn't remember any of this. How had he fallen off the horse? Why was he on it in the first place? Where was he going? Where was he coming from? Eugene had not the slightest idea. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember.

He groaned as his head throbbed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He certainly hoped he did not have something important to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, well. This really stinks, eh? Reviews= a kiss for all three of my dogs and a ballet performance by me for my parents :D_


	11. The Miracle Man's Tale

_You'll be pleased to hear that my parents enjoyed a wonderful little ballet show XP. You guys are awesome, I'm glad you're enjoying this._

_I have to put this in, DISCLAIMER: the poem used is called "First Love" by John Clare. Just pretend my character actually wrote it. I was too lazy to come up with my own._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where has Amelia been?" Rapunzel asked Levi, pulling him aside, behind the safety of a pillar.

"She's still in bed," the young guard replied, surprised by the sudden movement, "She's not feeling very well."

"Still?" Rapunzel asked, "It's been three days since that dinner."

"I know," Levi responded with a frown, "She doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"Is she getting worse?"

"I can't tell."

Rapunzel noticed the worry in Levi's eyes. "Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine," she assured him, patting his shoulder consolingly.

Levi took a breath and looked up from his feet. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked, suddenly changing the mood.

"Oh. Just the usual," Rapunzel replied, "Have you found out anything new?"

"Nope," Levi sighed, "I've been watching Frederick closely. He hasn't really done anything suspicious... unless you count never saying a word to be suspicious."

Rapunzel sighed as well. "I haven't noticed anything either."

"Have you heard from Eugene?" Levi inquired.

"No. Nothing. He said he'd send me a status report within a few days of us leaving, but he hasn't yet."

"Well, we still have time," Levi said, "You said that Frederick needed to be here for his plan to come into play. He won't be leaving until this treaty is signed. Your parents have instructed Faldonia to not send a representative until this mystery is solved."

Rapunzel nodded. "Well let's hope that we solve it soon."

"Solve what?"

Rapunzel jumped and turned to see Prince Steven stood by the pillar as if he had frozen while walking past. How did he always manage to pop up at the worst possible time? "Uh... the meat problem," Rapunzel offered, "Yes. I've still been feeling sick these past few days. I'm beginning to think it's the food. Perhaps it's food poisoning! I don't know, but I just know that every morning I can barely move from the pain."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Like I said, I will look into it, Lady Greene."

"Thank you, sir!"

Steven turned to Rapunzel, wearing a slight smile. "I was actually just looking for you," he said, "I was wondering if you would grace me with your presence in the garden?"

"Oh I would be delighted!" Rapunzel declared. She gave a deep curtsy to Levi, "Please excuse me, Prince Eugene."

Levi gave a half bow as Rapunzel took Steven's arm and walked with him towards the gardens. They did not say much on the way to the gardens. The sun was low and the sky was just beginning to turn dark. Rapunzel could feel her large supper protesting against the confines of her tight navy blue dress, but she ignored it and walked on as gracefully as she could.

Steven escorted her over to a garden bench. "Please, sit," he extended his hand towards the seat.

Rapunzel complied and sat. She sat near the end, expecting Steven to sit next to her, but he did not. Instead he paced in front of her, twiddling his fingers. Rapunzel waited patiently for him to say something. He turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"I know how much you love natural beauty," he began, "So I decided that I would take you to these gardens. They are said to be the most beautiful gardens in all the land, and looking around, I can agree with this statement."

Rapunzel smiled. "Indeed they are!' she announced as though she were speaking to a large group of people.

"But that's not the only reason I brought you here," Steven said, "I... I wrote you a poem. I hope it explains my feelings well. I, um... well, here it is." He pulled a piece of paper from his coat and began to read:

"I ne'er was struck before that hour

With love so sudden and so sweet.

Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower

And stole my heart away complete.

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.

My legs refused to walk away,

And when she looked what could I ail

My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face

And took my eyesight quite away.

The trees and bushes round the place

Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,

Words from my eyes did start.

They spoke as chords do from the string,

And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice

Is love's bed always snow

She seemed to hear my silent voice

Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face

As that I stood before.

My heart has left its dwelling place

And can return no more."

Rapunzel just stared at the prince in shock. She knew she had been shamelessly flirting with him ever since they met, but she did not know that she had aroused such feelings in him. He often responded to her flirts with indifference. She had no idea! Now she felt awful because she knew she could not accept him... she was married! But he didn't know that. Oh, how was she going to explain this to him without exposing herself?

Steven shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable by Rapunzel's silence. "Penelope Greene," he said with as much confidence as he could muster, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I... I have never felt like this around any woman before. I can't bear to not be near you. Would... would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Rapunzel's stomach dropped down to her feet after doing a series of somersaults. That did it! She felt completely and utterly _terrible_! She had turned down men in the past before she was married to Eugene. It had not been so hard because she was able to explain to them that she loved another. But with Steven, she could not tell him about Eugene. She trusted him, but not enough to expose her secret.

"Sire, I don't know what to say," how she managed to speak she wasn't sure, but she was grateful for it. Steven's hopeful face dropped slightly and Rapunzel's heart was beginning to sink down with her stomach. "I thank you very much for your compliments, but... I cannot accept your offer."

Steven stared at her in silence, clearly very drained of all emotion. Rapunzel forced herself to continue. "I am sorry. Truly, I am. I don't normally say that and mean it, but this time, I honestly do mean it."

Steven ran a hand through his thick red hair. "I'm..." he swallowed before continuing, "That is... is there someone else?"

Rapunzel did not answer immediately. "No," she replied simply, "No, there isn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene's eyes slowly slid open. His head was not in as much pain as they were the last time he woke up. Alden was hovering nearby, mixing something up in a small bottle. "Ah, he's awake," the old man declared upon seeing Eugene's eyes open, "Welcome back."

He walked over to Eugene with the bottle. The contents were a strange yellow color. "Drink this," he instructed, handing the bottle to Eugene, "It will bring some strength back into your body."

Eugene swallowed the liquid and nearly choked. It was extremely strong and ill flavored. Eugene scrunched up his face, fighting back the urge to cough and handed the bottle back to Alden. "Now look at me," Alden said. Eugene did so and Alden leaned forward, looking closely into his eyes.

"Well, well," he hummed softly, "It seems you have one of the usual cases of memory loss." He grabbed onto Eugene's chin and began turning his head in different directions, carefully examining it. He removed the bandage wrapped around Eugene's head with his free hand and studied the mark underneath it.

"The injury to your head is healing nicely. I don't think it will leave a scar," Alden said. He released Eugene's chin and began scribbling in his notebook.

"How long have I been out?" Eugene wondered.

"Mmm, approximately 26 hours," Alden replied casually, "Much shorter than the first time you were out. You were unconscious for nearly three days."

Eugene groaned. He could feel himself starting to feel a bit more awake, probably the result of whatever Alden had just given him. "So, what does that mean? That I have 'one of the usual cases of memory loss'?"

"Well, I won't bother with lecturing you on the different types, but I will say that in almost all cases, it is possible for you to get at least some of your memory back. In your case, it is entirely possible for you to get _all_ of it back."

"How do I do that?" Eugene asked, propping himself slightly.

"You need to come into contact with something significant in your life. Like the place where you grew up, a good friend, a favorite pet, a family heirloom, the list is endless."

Eugene frowned. "But I have no idea where I could find any of that," he muttered.

"I know that," Alden said, "But perhaps I could speak with Hesperos."

"Who?"

"Hesperos. Your soul keeper."

"My what?"

"Soul keeper. He is responsible for your soul. He knows your past, present, and future."

Alright, this guy was crazy. "How do have contact with my 'soul keeper'?"

"I am a miracle man. I have contact with _all_ the soul keepers," Alden said as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

There was more than one soul keeper? Definitely crazy. "How do you know which one is mine?"

"Well it just so happens that he is my soul keeper as well as yours," Alden explained, "That's how I knew your name. I had contact with him shortly after I found you."

"Right," Eugene said not really believing it, "So you are able to contact him because you're a miracle man, you say?"

"That's right."

"Care to explain what that is exactly?"

Alden turned away from his notebook and sat on the small stool beside Eugene. "I've already told you. I am a mix of a physician, a scientist, and a medium."

"Yeah, but can you expound at all?"

"Miracle men are very rare these days," Alden said, "We are often sought out by people in desperate need. We don't often go into public and we are not so easily found. However, if someone is desperate enough, they will find us. This is why I say you are lucky. I don't leave my hut often, but I did the day you fell."

"Why not go into public?" Eugene asked.

"Our services are not infinitive," Alden explained, "We are very limited to the amount of work we can do. Plus, some things people ask of us is beyond the extent of our power. In fact, a little over two decades ago, I was sought out by a king. King Jonathan of Corona to be exact..."

Corona? Eugene ignored the sudden spark of recognition to hear the rest of Alden's story. "He found me after 'days of searching', as he claimed. He begged me to cure his sick wife who was about to die. The power of life and death is beyond me. I spoke to the queen's soul keeper on the matter, but it would not grant the queen her life without some sort of assistance. The soul keeper told me of an ancient golden flower that had the ability to heal the sick, injured, and could even conquer death."

A golden flower with healing powers? Why did that seem so familiar? Eugene listened as Alden continued on with his tale. "The soul keeper could not tell me where the flower was, but it gave me something to lift the king's spirits. I told him that if he could find the flower, I would make it into a potion that would cure the dying queen. A few nights later, King Jonathan returned with some soldiers, holding an uprooted flower. It was indeed the magical golden flower of myth. I concocted a potion as I said I would and the queen was healed."

Eugene laid his head back, processing this information. Maybe the man was not crazy, per say, (his story did make some sense and it was vaguely familiar to Eugene for some reason), but he was definitely unusual. Maybe Eugene could trust him. What harm could it do?

"So, you're trying to say that you cannot just come up with something to help bring my memory back?"

"No. That is why I must speak with Hesperos. I will let you know as soon as possible what we must do to get your memory back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ooh baby, that was exhausting to write! I tried to make the proposal as gushy and cliche as possible. Tell me what you think :)_


	12. The Stables

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rough hand shook Eugene out of dreamland. "Wake up, boy," Alden said sternly, "It's nearly noonday. I know that your head injury is not what's making you sleep this long any more."

Eugene rubbed his eyes and looked up at the old man hovering his wrinkled face over him. "Sit up," Alden commanded, "Drink this."

Eugene took the bottle from Alden and downed it without a breath. He had learned after taking so many remedies of Alden's, that he did not want the stuff to linger in his mouth for long. "Did you speak to my soul keeper?" Eugene asked, pulling a face as the aftertaste of whatever he had just swallowed appeared.

Alden set the bottle on the table. "I did."

"Well, what did he say?" Eugene asked as he smacked his lips, trying to wash away the taste.

"Stop that. It's very annoying," Alden said, walking over to a cabinet. He removed a key from around his neck and unlocked it. He then removed something purple and glowing from his robe and placed it on a shelf beside some other glowing objects before shutting the cabinet and locking it again. He did this in a flash, but Eugene saw everything. "What was that?"

"What?" Alden asked innocently as he began to prepare some food.

"That thing you put in the cabinet," Eugene stated.

"Nothing, really."

"If it really was nothing then why did you lock it up?"

Alden raised an irritated eyebrow. "The stuff contained in there are very special remedies."

"So what was that purple thing?" Eugene asked.

"It allows me to call upon the Soul Keepers," Alden stated.

"What else is in the cupboard?"

"Those are the most important miracles and remedies I have ever attained... also the rarest," Alden said.

"So the magical kind?"

Alden turned away from the bowl of food and his face darkened. "Perhaps," he said almost menacingly, "you'd do best not to ask too many questions about the unknown."

Eugene suddenly felt shivers run down his spine at the old man's death stare. He had the sudden urge to change the subject. "So... you spoke to my soul keeper?"

Alden turned back to preparing food. "I did. I spoke with him most of the night."

"What did he say? Did he tell you how I could get my memory back?" Eugene asked hopefully.

Alden turned around and handed a bowl full of... something. It looked sort of like porridge, but it was cold. "Eat it," Alden ordered.

Eugene looked at the goop in the bowl. It did not look very appetizing. "Is this some sort of a remedy?"

"No," Alden grunted, "It's your breakfast, now eat up."

Eugene poked at the food with the spoon Alden had provided. It jiggled slightly. Ugh. Eugene looked back at Alden who was happily eating his own bowlful. After a moment, he noticed Eugene staring at him. "What?"

"You haven't answered my question," Eugene pointed out.

"Question?"

"What did the soul keeper say?"

Alden wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Not much concerning you, really," he said, "It was mostly some instructions for me. Would you eat that already?" He pointed at the bowl in Eugene's hands.

"Not until you tell me what I'm supposed to do," Eugene said firmly.

Alden grumbled quietly. "I told you, Hesperos did not say much about you at all."

"But what did he say?"

"He confirmed that you are indeed married, but he would not say to whom. He said that as soon as you remember your wife, you would remember everything else. He would not tell me how you figure out who she is. The only instruction he gave was for you to take a daily walk. Now eat your food."

"A daily walk?" Eugene cried, setting the bowl aside, "What good will that do?"

"Good source of exercise."

Eugene stared in annoyance and disbelief. Alden stared back. "What? That's all he said. I'm sure there's a good reason behind it."

Eugene just frowned and Alden rolled his eyes. "Come on, up and at'tem," the old man said, pulling Eugene off the bed and to his feet, "Best get to your daily walk."

"You honestly think I should be walking alone in my condition?" Eugene asked, slightly exasperated.

"You are perfectly recovered except for your memory," Alden said impatiently as he pushed Eugene towards the door, "You'll be fine. Just follow this road for about a mile or so and it will take you into the kingdom of Faldonia. You should find something interesting to do there."

"But-" Eugene began to protest, but Alden shut the door in his face. Eugene sighed and turned towards the road. He might as well make the best of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after Eugene had left Alden's hut, he found himself wandering about in a town. Faldonia, Alden had called it. People did not pay much attention to him as he walked by. Only a few men and women holding merchandise said anything to him. "Fresh fish!", "Carrots on sale today only!", "Get yourself a brand new set of trousers!", and so on. Eugene ignored them and pressed on.

He caught his reflection in a store's window. It was the first time he had clearly seen himself since he lost his memory. Yes, the face was very recognizable. He remembered his face now. Handsome as ever. "Do any of them catch your eye, sir?" a voice spoke.

Eugene turned to see an older woman standing in the doorway of the store. Eugene looked back at the window, this time to see what was actually displayed. Dresses. "Oh, no!" he replied hastily, slightly embarrassed that she would think that he liked looking at women's clothing, "I- I don't-"

"Not for you, of course!" the woman chuckled, "For your girl?"

"My girl?" Eugene asked, confused.

The woman's smile faltered slightly. "Well, I figured that a handsome fellow like yourself would have some sort of a lady friend."

"Oh, well, I... I _am_ married. But I was not looking to shop for her," Eugene said.

The woman nodded. "I understand. Well, if she is ever in need of a new dress, I invite you to come back."

"Right... uh, thanks." Eugene walked away from the shop.

He wandered around aimlessly for who knows how long, not paying attention to where he was going. He was told that if he remembered his wife, he would remember everything else. How did he figure out who she was? He was trying his hardest to remember her. All he remembered was her petite figure and short brown hair. Who was she? What was her name? How long had they been married? Did they have any children? What kind of a marriage did they have? Happy? Distant? Had it been arranged or had they actually fallen in love?

Eventually he realized he was nearing some stables. He stared at them for a moment. There was something strangely familiar about them. Something important had happened there before. Yes, he was sure of it. He turned and looked behind him. He was right by a castle. That meant he was at the royal stables. Faldonia's royal stables. Wait...

_A... a wedding? A ring? A horse? The ring in the horse's saddlebag? The ring was put on a woman's small hand. The short haired girl admired the ring on her hand. She was wearing a crown. A princess. Princess Rapunzel! Princess Rapunzel of Corona! _

The realization hit Eugene like a sack of bricks. He was married to Rapunzel! Everything came flooding back. He gave her the promise ring at these stables. They got married a couple years later. They went on a trip to Laconia, undercover. He remembered everything. Rapunzel going to Corona, leaving him behind at Laconia. He remembered following Pascal. He remembered the envelope.

The envelope! The herbs! The name! Eugene took off sprinting back towards Alden's hut. Amelia was going to die and Rapunzel was in great danger!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not any better?"

"No. The physician says she is getting worse."

"Can he do nothing?"

"He says he's trying. He has been giving her a tonic every night since she stopped eating, but he says that she is getting weaker and weaker each day."

Rapunzel bit her lip, worried over her maid and friend. Levi's brow was wrinkled with concern. "Are you sure the physician is doing everything he can?" Rapunzel asked.

"He says he is," Levi said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But he... he seems to be giving up hope."

"He can't! She can't be _that_ close to death!" Rapunzel cried.

"He hasn't confirmed it, but I can tell by the way he's been treating her. He doesn't think she'll make it."

"Where is this doctor?" Rapunzel demanded, "I must speak to him."

"But, you can't. You'll blow your cover. The doctor is new here. Remember your parents said that any of the new servants could be working for Laconia?"

"I remember, but Amelia's life is at stake!"

Levi swallowed hard. "He's in your room now, giving her the tonic. But he doesn't like to be disturb-"

Rapunzel was gone before he finished his sentence. She rushed to the royal bedroom as fast as her ridiculously long dress would let her. Running with the dress was even worse than it had been running with her previously long blonde hair. She approached the large door to the bedroom. She raised her fist, ready to knock, but she heard voices inside. One was deep... it sounded a lot like Frederick's. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door.

"...only a couple more doses, my lord, and she will be dead," the unfamiliar voice said.

"Good. Are you sure that no one suspects?" Frederick's voice spoke.

"Quite. Everyone believes she has contacted a serious illness from her food."

"She did though."

"But it was you who put the powder in the food, so it does not count as a natural illness."

"Did the last of the herbs come in?"

"Indeed. I have put their powder into her remedy as you asked."

"Perfect. She will not make it through the week... and then the throne will be mine."

Rapunzel gasped and began to back away from the door. The physician was the infiltrator! And he was in league with Frederick! She had to tell someone. As she backed away, a cloth was suddenly clasped over her mouth. "Going somewhere, my lady?" a voice hissed in her ear. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Gasp* Oh no! Rapunzel! Eugene! EVERYONE! D: Sorry it wasn't very long. Things should get a little more intense after this. _

_If you guys are super nice to me, I should be able to get another chapter up tomorrow before I leave on vacation :)_


	13. The Mastermind's Deal

_You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really help me keep writing. So, as promised, here's another chapter before I leave._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked around blearily. It was dark, very dark... and smelly. Ugh! Rapunzel went to cover her nose, but found that her wrists were chained to a wall. The chains jangled as she moved into a sitting position. She blinked through the darkness. There was a window above her, barred. Looking out of it, she could see that it was nighttime. How long had she been unconscious?

She shook her head, ignoring the slight throbbing from doing so. She remembered overhearing the would-be physician speaking to Frederick about poison. Poison! Amelia was being poisoned by some sort of powder made from herbs! She had to do something! But what could she do? She was shackled to a wall in what seemed to be a prison cell.

Frederick. Ooh, if only she were not in bondage, she would have shown him a thing or two about pain! Her mind wandered away from the man who was responsible for everything and began to wonder who had caught her eavesdropping. She did not recognize the voice she heard right before she was knocked unconscious. Probably some goon of Frederick's.

A clanging sound erupted from the other side of the cell. Rapunzel looked and saw a door being opened. A middle aged man with a square jaw and black eyes stood in the doorway. He was wearing a cook's outfit. Rapunzel did not recognize him as one of the usual cooks from the palace kitchens and wondered why he would come to her cell. Then she remembered that some of the newly hired help included some new cooks. He must have been another infiltrator... he also must have been the one that knocked her out.

Rapunzel scowled at him and he smirked. "My master wishes to speak to you," he informed her.

Frederick! She just glared at the cook some more. "Should I send him away then?" he asked in mock respect.

He was met with some more scowling. "Very well, I'll let him in," the cook nodded.

Rapunzel turned her scowl to the door. The man responsible for her imprisonment and Amelia's forth-coming death was the last person she wanted to see. She would be sure that Frederick saw how angry she was as soon as he walked through the cell door. She heard approaching footsteps. She frowned deeper. A figure stepped into the doorway.

But... no. It couldn't be. Rapunzel had been expecting Frederick to be the one to enter. Instead, Rapunzel caught a glimpse of red hair on the lean figure before her. She squinted closer. The 'master' was not Frederick... it was Steven.

Rapunzel was dumbfounded. There must have been some mistake! He had always been so gracious to everyone! He did not seem like the criminal type. She distinctly heard Frederick's voice in the royal bedroom with the physician. How could it be?

"Why so surprised, my lady?" Steven asked. His voice was different. It was no longer light and good humored. It was deep and menacing... it sounded a lot like Frederick's voice.

Rapunzel could not say anything, still absorbing this new revelation. "You?" she managed to choke out, "But... but, Frederick-"

Steven chuckled in a non-pleasant way. "Yes, he is the criminal type isn't he. Always snooping about, acting suspicious, right? Next to him, who would ever have suspected the always gracious and humble Prince Steven to be the mastermind of any scheme? Isn't a good thing I sound almost exactly like him when I talk with my real voice?"

Rapunzel gaped at him. He was the one who had been plotting the assassination. "But why?"

"I told you before. If Princess Rapunzel had not been found, I would have taken the throne."

"You said, you didn't care about that. You said that your mother was the bitter one."

"My mother knows nothing," Steven growled, "She only thinks of what she has at the time, not what she could have. Her scope is too narrow. I had great potential and she let it slip right through her fingers. So I took it into my hands to attain the throne of Corona, the second wealthiest kingdom in the land, not to mention the First Kingdom."

"You- you-" Rapunzel was unable to form a proper sentence, her fury building up inside her.

Steven chuckled again, walking towards her. "But it seems I'm not the only one who has been deceiving people, Lady Greene," he bent down to her level, "You certainly had me fooled for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your little flirtations with everyone around you," Steven replied, "We both know that there was only one man who had truly stolen your heart."

Rapunzel's stomach flipped over. He couldn't possibly know about Eugene, could he? It was possible, Eugene had not sent any word to her from Laconia in over a week. Maybe he had been found out! That would explain why he had not sent some sort of progress report. Rapunzel's stomach flipped again at this thought. "I don't know who you could mean," she said innocently.

"The reason you turned me down," Steven said, "I've seen you speaking with only one man in private. I heard you make a vow to him that you could 'be together'."

Now Rapunzel was confused. She had never told Eugene anything like that since they went undercover. She sighed, relieved that he did not mean Eugene, but who was he talking about? She looked at Steven, searching for answers. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't pretend you don't know," he said, "More than once I've seen you with the prince consort of Corona."

Rapunzel's head shot up. Levi? Steven thought she was in love with Levi... who was supposed to be Eugene, but still. Steven nodded. "Ah, you see? You know it's true."

Rapunzel did not know what to say. She could not reveal Levi's real identity, nor could she tell Steven that she was in love with her supposed attendant, Henry Thorndweller. Therefore she did not say anything.

"So," Steven began, moving even closer to her. She wanted to back away, but found that the wall prevented her from doing so. "Since you now know my secret, I can't very well simply release you and expect you to keep quiet. So I have a deal to offer you. If you agree to marry me and not speak of a word about my plot, I will not kill you."

"Why would you want to marry me?" Rapunzel grumbled.

"I told you in the garden the other night, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you always. Besides, you are from Faldonia, you must be extremely wealthy, am I wrong? Your wealth combined with the wealth of Corona would make me extremely rich."

"Do you honestly believe that I would marry you after you've plotted to assassinate the princess, framed an innocent man, deceived everyone around you, and imprisoned me?" Rapunzel demanded, disgusted by his offer, "If I were to ever get out of here, I would not keep your plan a secret. The princess's life is at stake! I would rather rot in this cell, even die."

Steven raised an eyebrow, looking at her closely. There was a long, tense silence. "Who's the father?" he suddenly asked.

Rapunzel was completely caught off guard by the question. "Wha-?"

"I told you to stop playing dumb with me," Steven warned, "I can't believe I didn't realize it before. It's been so obvious. Strange eating patterns, random drowsiness, always complaining about feeling sick to your stomach, always fidgeting with the waistline to your dresses. You're carrying a child."

Rapunzel swallowed. Nobody knew that except for her and the now retired physician. Not even Eugene knew. She had not been able to build up the nerve to tell him. She had tried to tell him in the carriage on the way to Faldonia several weeks ago, but he had said that he was not ready for children and so she lost her nerve. Steven continued staring at her, "I know you're a rather philandering type of a girl," he said, "So I want to know, who is the father?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. There was no way she was going to tell him that. Steven frowned. "Very well. It is your decision to not accept my offer and to not answer my question. Though I think you may regret it in due time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi paced and paced and paced. Amelia was going to die. His Amy was going to die. What could he do? Nothing! And that was just the problem! He was completely helpless! He kicked at a wall in frustration, only to be met with the repercussions of such an act. His foot began to throb a bit and he stopped pacing until the sudden sharp pain disappeared. _Great job, that's how you deal with your problems, just break your foot and everything will be fine._

What did Amelia do to deserve such a fate? What did he do to deserve having to witness the only girl he ever cared about life slip away from her? Levi sighed, he had to do something, but what? He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"_Levi, I don't think you know where we are," Amelia said, as Levi ceased pulling her along the hallway by the arm. They both stood in the hall motionless._

"_Of course I do. We're by..." he opened a door and looked in, "A broom closet."_

_Amelia smiled, trying not to laugh. "Really, I could have found my way to the servant quarters on my own."_

"_But I was the one who took you away from them, so I should be the one to return you," Levi pointed out as he leaned against the wall._

"_Thank you for that too," Amelia grinned, "That stableboy, what's his name? Phillip? He was about ready to invite me to watch him muck out the stables again."_

"Again? _He's done it before?" Levi asked._

"_A couple times actually. He insists that I wait for him to finish working then he always plays some drippy song on his mandolin for me."_

"_He serenades you?" Levi asked, appalled, "How old is he?"_

_Amelia smirked. "Younger than me, that's for sure. He must be about 15 or 16."_

"_You're being serenaded by a kid?"_

"_He's a teenager."_

"_Kid."_

"_Teenager."_

"_Kid."_

_Then Amelia did something extremely unexpected and almost random. She grabbed his face with both her hands and smashed her lips against his. He was in so much shock that he didn't have time to kiss her back before she released him. "He's a teenager," she insisted._

_She drew back further and patted his cheek, smiling. "Thank you for taking me out. I think I'll find my own way back to the servants quarters. You best go find the soon-to-be prince consort and make sure he's not being brutally attacked or something."_

_With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Levi in a daze._

"Where's the royal bedroom?"

The voice snapped Levi out of his reminiscing. He turned to see who had addressed him. It was Amelia's mother, Mrs. Devencroft. Levi gulped as he watched recognition flash in her eyes. "Oh, you're that soldier who's pretending to be the prince," she said plainly.

"Not so loud," Levi hissed, "No one is supposed to know that, you know."

"I know." She held out a small, slightly tattered blanket to Levi. "Would you make sure my daughter gets this?" she asked softly, "It might... bring her some comfort."

Levi took it from her and looked it over. "Yes... what is it?"

"It was her's when she was younger," Mrs. Devencroft replied, "I took it away from her when she was eight, insisting she needed to grow up... now, I'm giving it back to her. I know she'll be happy to have it, especially now."

Levi nodded and looked at the blanket in his arms. Mrs. Devencroft peered at him closely, "How is she doing?"

Levi couldn't bring himself to look at her. "She's... not so well. The physician, well, he is giving up hope. I'm sorry. We should have informed you earlier. I mean, you are her mother-"

"Now see here, young man," Mrs. Devencroft held up her hand, "You have no reason to apologize. She is undercover and it would seem strange for you to be telling a servant about the 'princess's' illness."

Levi looked up at her, his eyes drooping. He had never heard the woman speak so softly before. She was still staring at him. "Are you... are you that boy I chased away from my quarters with a broom that one time?" she asked.

Uh-oh. Levi nodded. "Yes, now I recognize you. You are also the same one that came barging into my quarters looking for my daughter, claiming she was sick?" Mrs. Devencroft asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't entirely my fault-" Levi began.

"Ah, ah. No need to explain." She paused for a moment. "You care about her a great deal, don't you?"

"I, uh. Well..." Levi stammered.

"You're not the only one," Mrs. Devencroft interrupted, "Many young men have come, seeking to court her... however, it is because of me she still remains in the position she's in. Sneaking out with you."

Levi opened his mouth to protest that they did not sneak out, but he was cut off again. "Don't think I'm stupid, boy," the older woman said, "I've seen you snooping around. Amelia will always be returning at strange hours of the night with no explanation. I'm no fool. I know she was with you."

Levi didn't know what to say. Mrs. Devencroft sighed. "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you," she said, "It's just that... my husband. He left me before Amelia was even born. He took everything with him. He left me alone. Since then, I haven't trusted any men. It's because of what happened to me that I am so protective of my daughter."

She was apologizing? Where was she going with this? "What was your name again?" she asked.

"Levi," Levi replied softly, making sure no one was around.

"Well Levi, like I said, many men have sought after my daughter, but I know that only one has caught her fancy and that is you. I want my daughter to be happy. So when she gets better, you have my permission to pursue her as you wish."

Was she for real? Levi couldn't believe it. He would have leapt for joy, but he remembered Amelia's condition. "But, the physician-"

"-Does not know for certain that she will die," Mrs. Devencroft said, "Amelia is strong. She will not die. She will get better, I know it."

With that, she bowed her head and walked past Levi. Levi stood in the hallway. It was strange seeing Amelia's mother acting so civil to him. She approved of him? It was too good to be true. He had to be dreaming.

He walked to the royal bedroom and gently pushed the door open. Amelia was lying on the bed, eyes closed. He crept into the room and spread the blanket out over her. He stared at her for a moment. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was shallow, and she twitched occasionally. He reached out and brushed a wet lock of hair of her sticky forehead. She was not going to die. She couldn't.

He blew out the candle by the bed and then backed out of the room, quietly shutting the door. "Excuse me, sir."

Levi suddenly noticed a man whom he did not recognize standing nearby. He was wearing a servant's outfit with the crest of Laconia on it. "Yes?" Levi asked.

"A prisoner wishes to see you immediately," the man said.

A prisoner? Why would a prisoner want to see him? Despite his confusion, Levi followed the servant towards the prison. "Who is it?" Levi wondered, as they walked past several cells.

The servant did not answer. He stopped at a cell at the far end of the prison. A man stood there, his face clouded by darkness. Whoever the man was, he had a set of keys and unlocked the cell. "Here it is," the servant said, "Go on."

Levi stepped forward to enter the cell. Who would be in the prison that would want to see him? Then there came a sharp blow to the back of his head. His vision blurred and he began to teeter. A pair of rough hands shoved him into the cell. He fell to the ground in a heap, still not entirely conscious of what was going on. All he knew was that the cell door was slammed and locked behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry to leave you with a cliffie again... well not really. I like torturing my readers :P_

_Yes, you can all bask in your glory about the pregnancy thing._

_Know what? If I find my inbox spammed full of reviews before I leave on vacation tomorrow, I'll be sure to have a chapter ready to post as soon as I get back ;)_


	14. The Escape

_OMGG, you guys! My friend's hotel has free internet so guess what? I can post this chapter up while she's taking a shower! :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel heard the door open again, about a half hour after Steven had left the cell. "Here it is. Go on," a voice said from outside. Rapunzel squinted against the darkness. A figure appeared, entering. Who was it? Suddenly someone behind the figure hit it over the head with, what seemed to be, a sword's hilt. The figure swayed slightly then was shoved into her cell, crumpling to the floor. The door slammed behind it and Rapunzel heard it lock again.

She got to her knees and cautiously crawled over to the figure. It let out a groan as she approached. The chain, holding her to the wall just barely allowed her to reach the figure's side. She peered closely at the figure's face, trying to distinguish its features. She could make out some shortly cropped dark hair, a pointed chin, an arched nose. _Levi!_

"Levi?" she asked the figure quietly, "Is that you?"

He let out a groan and turned over to get a better look at her. "Rapunzel?" he asked weakly, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was caught," Rapunzel answered, "I overheard the physician talking about poisoning Amelia... well me, but Amelia is me, so-"

"Wait, wait," Levi cut her off, "Amelia's being poisoned?"

"Yes."

"The physician was poisoning her?"

"Yes. Well, he did after she stopped eating her food. I guess that the poison had been put in her food until she lost her appetite, then it was put in her medicine."

Rapunzel heard him grumble. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on that Frederick-"

"Frederick is innocent."

"What?" Levi sounded completely dumbfounded.

"I said Frederick didn't do it. Prince Steven is the one behind it all," Rapunzel explained, "He's after Corona's wealth and power. He wants the throne for himself."

"The... the prince?" Levi asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said."

Levi was silent, obviously trying to absorb the new information. "So why am I here?" he asked after a few moments.

"Steven believes that I am in love with you."

"Say what?"

"It's a long story. I've been trying to figure it out, and I remembered the first time he caught us speaking in private. We were talking about you and Amelia being together. He may have mistaken our conversation to mean you and I would be together."

"But-"

"Please, Levi. We need to keep pretending. He still thinks that I'm Lady Greene and that you're Eugene Fitzherbert. We need to let him believe that the prince consort of Corona is having an affair with a noblewoman from Faldonia."

"What good will that do?" Levi asked, "He'll kill us either way won't he. We know his secret."

"Maybe. But we need to make sure that he keeps thinking you really are Eugene. If he figures out you aren't, he'll grow suspicious and think that Amelia is not really me either. Then who knows what he'll do after that!"

They became silent as they heard the door being unlocked again. "Tearful reunion?" Steven's voice came from outside, "I allowed you plenty of time for one."

Rapunzel and Levi exchanged knowing glances in the new light emitting from Steven's torch as he entered. They would keep up the pretense. Steven bent over and yanked Levi to his feet. "You see, my lady," he said, holding tightly to Levi's shoulders, "I told you, you might regret your decision. Have you changed your mind yet?"

Rapunzel didn't answer. "No? Fine," Steven tossed Levi aside. Levi stumbled a bit, but was caught by the cook and held in place. Another man dressed in Laconian servant clothes entered and unshackled Rapunzel.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel demanded.

"We're preparing you for your journey," Steven replied.

"What journey?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? We are taking you back to Laconia."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Won't the king and queen become suspicious if you just suddenly leave, and at the same time, the prince consort goes missing?"

"Mm, yes they would," Steven said carelessly, "Luckily for us, Frederick is still here to sign the treaty, while I had to return on urgent business. And wouldn't it be something if the king and queen believed that the prince consort had left to find a cure to heal his dying wife."

"Why would they think that?" Rapunzel scoffed.

"Perhaps he left a note," Steven suggested.

Steven planted a note! "You didn't!" Rapunzel cried, outraged.

"I did!" Steven replied mocking her tone.

Hatred seethed through Rapunzel's veins like fire. She had not felt this angry since the day she discovered that Gothel had kidnapped her and lied to her for her entire life, merely using her for her hair.

Steven waved his hand at the door and another figure entered. By the looks of it, it was a soldier. A second figure entered, also a soldier. "Take them to their ride," Steven ordered.

The first soldier took a hold of Levi while the second grabbed Rapunzel. Both prisoners were shoved out the door. The soldier holding Rapunzel's arm, held tightly, pushing her along. Rapunzel tried to look back at him to see his face, but it was too dark. Besides, his helmet was pulled down far over his eyes and shadowed his face even more.

The soldiers led Levi and Rapunzel outside. Rapunzel saw a rickety looking cart with bars over the windows sitting ahead. It was a prison cart for transporting prisoners. Rapunzel began to struggle against the hands holding her. "Let me go!" she said in her most threatening voice, "I demand our release!"

The soldier was clearly struggling to keep his grip on her arm. He grunted with each jolt she made. She jabbed her elbow into his unarmored side. He grunted again and loosened his hold on her. Rapunzel tried to wiggled out of his grip, but he caught onto her again. "Rapunzel!" the soldier hissed, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Rapunzel immediately stopped struggling against him. How did he know who she was? She turned to look at him. He took one hand off her arm and tilted his helmet up slightly so that she could clearly see his face. Rapunzel blinked at the face slyly grinning at her. "Eugene?" she whispered.

He nodded and put a finger to his lips, then pulled his helmet back down over his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of this," he said quietly, "Just wait."

They continued walking. Rapunzel suddenly felt much calmer knowing that Eugene was with her. As they approached the cart, Eugene led Rapunzel around to the other side, out of the view of Levi and his guard. He released her arm and they waited for a moment. They could hear the approaching footsteps. Eugene pulled something from his belt. It wasn't a sword, it was a frying pan!

The soldier and Levi stepped into view. With a swift swing and a loud clang, the soldier was on the ground, unconscious. Levi looked at Rapunzel confused. Eugene pushed his helmet up so it sat comfortably on his head. "We need to get out of here," he said, "If we can just get back to the palace and find the king and queen-"

"Right," Levi nodded before Eugene finished.

Eugene shot him a look, but then peeked around the cart. "The coast is clear," he announced, "Come on."

The trio crept out from around the cart and began to quickly, but quietly make their way towards the castle. Rapunzel held her long skirts up off the ground with one hand and held to Eugene's hand with the other. "How did you know about the plot?" she asked him.

"I found a letter," Eugene explained, "It was addressed to Prince Steven. Hide!"

A Laconian soldier was walking in their direction. All three of them ducked behind a pile of bags full of what seemed to be grains. They peered around the sacks and watched the soldier pass, heading towards the cart. Eugene led them on.

"The letter talked about some herbs and there was some powder in the envelope," Eugene continued explaining, "I would have been here sooner, but... I got in an accident." He noticed Rapunzel's expression turn to horror. "Don't worry!" he said quickly, "I'm fine. I recovered with no side effects."

"There they are!"

Everyone turned to see some Laconian soldiers charging towards them. One of them was the one Eugene had knocked out with the frying pan. "Run!" Eugene ordered.

The trio took off running towards the castle. Rapunzel let go of Eugene's hand and held her skirts up with both hands. They put full energy into making it into the courtyard. "This feels all too familiar," Eugene announced, "Except I was running the other direction with a freshly stolen crown."

He had a quip for everything, really. The courtyard was just ahead, along with safety. They made a desperate break for it. They were just about to enter into the courtyard when Rapunzel suddenly felt a pair of hands grab onto her shoulders. She struggled against them, but then she felt another pair grab onto her arms. She looked around and saw that Eugene and Levi had also been grabbed.

Rapunzel heard someone tutting. She turned and saw Steven walking towards them. "For shame, Lady Greene," he said, "You should know that it's not good for a pregnant woman to run about excessively."

Eugene looked at Rapunzel, shocked. Rapunzel shrugged shamefully at him, giving an apologetic look. Eugene looked completely speechless. Steven smirked and turned away from Rapunzel, towards Eugene. "So who do we have to thank for this little escape attempt?"

He reached out and pulled off Eugene's helmet. Eugene's hair fell over his eyes like it used to before he started putting that goop in his hair, as the helmet was removed. "Ah, Mr. Thorndweller," Steven grinned with false pleasure, making Rapunzel cringe, "How nice of you to join us. I thought you were going to stay in Laconia."

Eugene finally looked away from Rapunzel and glared at Steven. "There's no need to be so cold," Steven smirked, "I will be taking you straight back there." He turned to the soldiers, "Take them back to the cart and do not let them escape again."

The soldiers began to drag them away. Steven pointed to the soldiers holding Rapunzel. "Wait a moment. This is no way to treat the lovely lady. She will ride in my carriage."

"Don't flatter yourself," Rapunzel growled, "I will ride with them. We both know that I am your prisoner, not your guest."

Steven shrugged. "Suit yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ooh! So close, gosh darn it! _

_Well, you know the drill, review and the faster you get to find out what happens next. I have another chapter almost ready and I could visit my friend any time... or I can just wait until I get back home. Your choice. Muahahahaha! :P JK_


	15. Eugene!

'_ello den. I'm just delaying your read to tell you that I have made a trailer for this story upon request and that the link is on my profile. OK I'm done, happy reading :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Laconia was definitely not a pleasant one. How could it be since Eugene, Levi, and Rapunzel were most likely heading to their deaths? Eugene had faced death several times before, in fact he had even died. It was not something he wanted to experience again. He had gone through too much in order to come back to life only to simply die again a few years later. But what could he do? He was tied up, sitting uncomfortably in a small wooden cart. He would most likely have splinters by the time the ride was over, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he was completely helpless.

He looked at Rapunzel who was sitting across from him, her head resting against the side of the cart. Her hair was deflated, and the excessive makeup was rubbing off in most places. She was watching Levi, who sat next to her, snooze softly. He had been hit over the head again, whilst struggling, and then put into the cart. Now he was simply sleeping, chin resting on his chest.

Eugene's thoughts drifted to what Prince Steven had said to Rapunzel when they were caught. 'For shame, Lady Greene. You should know that it's not good for a pregnant woman to run about excessively'. Pregnant woman. How could she not tell him- her husband- that she was pregnant? Didn't he have a right to know? Definitely more so than the man who was going to kill them! He decided to confront her about it.

"So... that's why you've been acting so strange this past month," he said suddenly.

Rapunzel looked away from Levi and straight at him. "What?"

"You're going to have a baby?" he said it more as a statement than a question.

Rapunzel hung her head slightly and nodded. Eugene continued staring at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I... I tried," Rapunzel squeaked shamefully, "I was going to, but you said that you weren't ready for kids. I just... lost my nerve after you said that."

Oh... Oh! He remembered trying to talk to her in the carriage while they were on their way to Faldonia. She had suddenly brought up the idea of having children. "Oh, I, uh... Rapunzel," Eugene sighed, "I was just a little bit surprised by your sudden question. I wasn't ready for it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the idea that I didn't want kids..."

Rapunzel looked back up at him. Even through the darkness, he could see that she had tears in her eyes. "You mean you're not upset?" she asked quietly.

Eugene shook his head. "No," he reassured her, "Just a little confused about why you didn't tell me earlier."

"I'm sorry, Eugene!" Rapunzel cried softly, "I didn't mean to keep secrets from you! I just didn't know what to do. I... I..."

"Hey, hey," Eugene said comfortingly, "It's alright. I'm happy about this. Really, I am."

Rapunzel wiped her eyes on her shoulder, since her hands were tied. "Really?"

"Trust me," Eugene replied. To be perfectly honest, he was beyond happy to hear this news. However, the joy was suddenly replaced with remorse. They were basically heading for their deaths. How could they become parents if... Eugene tried to push the thought away and smile at his wife, but he could tell that the same thought was running through her mind as well.

Eugene took a breath, deciding to say something to distract himself from his pessimistic thoughts. "How does Steven know?" he asked.

Rapunzel shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. He just... guessed," she replied.

"Does he know who the father is?" Eugene asked, dreading the answer.

"No," Rapunzel said. Thank goodness for that! Eugene relaxed slightly. "But he thinks I'm in love with Levi," Rapunzel added.

"What? Why?" Eugene tensed up again.

"He overheard us talking about Levi and Amelia being together and mistook Amelia for me. So Levi and I are keeping him believing that," she paused, "For now."

They fell into silence again. Levi stirred slightly, letting out a drowsy moan, but he did not wake. Rapunzel looked at him again. "So how did you know we were in prison?" she wondered.

"Well, as soon as I was recovered from my, erm... accident, the man who had been taking care of me provided me with a horse. He didn't say who it belonged to... anyways, I rode here as fast as I could."

Rapunzel gave him a look urging him to continue. "When I got here, I first asked Max if he had seen you. He shook his head, so I left, telling him to keep an eye out for you. I found some Laconian servants who still assumed I was Henry Thorndweller. I asked for my mistress. The servants told me that they had not seen you since breakfast, so they told me to ask Steven." Eugene snorted. "Of course, I knew that he was probably the reason you were missing. So I found him and trailed him all day, hoping to find out what he had done with you. Eventually, night fell, and he headed for the prison. I knew then, that you were locked up in one of the cells. As soon as Steven left, I heard him telling one of his soldiers to prepare a prison cart for transportation back to Laconia."

Eugene took a breath. Rapunzel leaned forward, as far as her bindings would allow her. Eugene continued, "Luckily, I had previously armed myself with a frying pan. I knocked out the soldier and stole his uniform. And then, you know the rest."

Rapunzel hung her head again. "We got caught," she whispered.

Seeing the look on her face made Eugene want to take her in his arms and squeeze away the pain. They had barely even been near each other for about a month, and then she left him behind in Laconia. Then they were completely separated. Of course, he still could not be near her, since they were tied on opposite ends of the cart.

"I missed you," he told her softly.

Rapunzel gave a small smile. "I missed you too," she replied.

The cart jolted to a stop. Levi was jerked awake and he looked around confused. "What happened?" he asked.

Before Rapunzel or Eugene had a chance to answer, the doors were opened. "We only need him," a soldier said, pointing to Eugene.

Eugene, Rapunzel, and Levi each exchanged confused and slightly worried glances as Eugene was pulled out of the cart. Eugene tried to give Rapunzel a reassuring look, but he was not sure if she caught it or not. As he was pulled along, naturally his thoughts were on where they were going and why only he needed to come. What were they going to do to Rapunzel and Levi?

He expected he was being taken to a prison cell or something. However, the soldiers pulled him into Laconia's castle and down the all too familiar hallways he had been roaming for the past month. They were _not_ headed for the prison. So where were they going? He realized he was being pulled down the corridors that he was not as familiar with. The dark, creepy ones where he had found the envelope with the powder and Steven's name.

One of the soldiers holding to Eugene's shoulders opened a door and shoved him inside. Eugene stumbled ever so slightly, but did not fall. When he looked up, he saw Prince Steven sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. He was smiling smugly, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. Eugene hated the look, especially on the face of the man who had been pining over his wife for the past month.

Steven stood up slowly, still wearing the complacent expression. "You can take those off him," he said gesturing to the ropes around Eugene's wrists. The soldiers obeyed and cut them off. Eugene rubbed his red, swollen wrists. Ropes were almost as bad as chains. "You may go," Steven said to the soldiers.

The soldiers nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Eugene stared at Steven suspiciously. What was he getting at? Steven noticed his expression and smirked. "There's no need to get so cynical. I only want to ask you a few questions."

There was no way Eugene was going to tell him anything. Eugene frowned and Steven looked at him closely. "First of all, you seem to show unnatural loyalty to your mistress. I have never seen such devotion in a servant before. Why is this?"

Eugene kept his mouth shut. Steven smirked again. What did he find so amusing? Eugene's irritation was rising quickly. "So you're not going to answer?" Steven asked, "Fine. Well, how about I tell you my theory."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. Steven nodded and began to slowly walk around the desk. "I believe that you are not who you say you are, Henry Thorndweller." Eugene's eyes flicked up in surprise, but he hoped that Steven did not notice. If he did, he didn't show it as he continued.

"No, I believe that you are... somehow closer to Lady Greene than just a servant. A friend? A relative, perhaps? What about another one of her lovers? I know she has more than just Prince Eugene. She comes across as the sort of girl to have a few men up her sleeves, don't you think?"

Eugene swallowed, biting his tongue and trying to keep himself from pouncing on the vile prince in front of him. He knew the soldiers were just outside, ready to kill him if he made any attack on the prince. Besides, even if he managed to silently kill him, how would he get out? There were no windows or anything, just the door.

Steven stepped closer to him and raised his eyebrows. "Cat got your tongue, Mr. Thorndweller?" he asked. Eugene responded with a scowl which was once again met with a smirk. "Very well, if you will not tell me who you are, then perhaps there is someone else who will. Guards!"

The door opened and Rapunzel was dragged in by some soldiers. Eugene's stomach dropped. What were they going to do? The soldiers grasped to both her arms and held her beside Steven. Steven turned his attention away from Eugene and to Rapunzel. "Good evening, my lady," Steven greeted her, "I hope you had a pleasant trip back here."

"About as pleasant as your sniveling self," Rapunzel muttered dangerously.

Steven smirked again. What was it with him and smirking? "Release her," he told the soldiers, "But do not leave. I may need you." Eugene watched as Steven studied Rapunzel closely. "Tell me, Penelope-"

"Don't call me that!" Rapunzel hissed.

"Lady Greene," Steven calmly continued, "Who is this man?" He pointed to Eugene.

Rapunzel's ferocious attitude seemed to falter a bit. "Henry Thorndweller, my attendant," she replied, pushing back her sudden concern.

"Really?" Steven asked, circling her, "That's all he is? Your attendant?"

Rapunzel nodded, clearly growing nervous about the questioning. "Yes," she said as bravely as she could.

"So why does he show so much loyalty to you? To risk his life to save yours."

Rapunzel glared at him. "How should I know? I've known him for several years. Why should he not be loyal?"

"He is just your servant then?" Steven asked. Rapunzel nodded

"So, if he is merely a servant, he is dispensable, yes?" In a flash, Steven pulled a dagger from his belt and charged towards Eugene with it. Eugene barely had time to think as the blade flew towards his stomach.

"_Eugene_!"

Steven halted, holding the dagger just centimeters away from Eugene's vest. Everyone turned and looked at Rapunzel, who had her hand clasped over her mouth, eyes wide with horror. Steven had found her weak spot. She had watched Eugene get stabbed and killed once before and she was far from prepared to watch it again. Eugene internally kicked and raved that she had actually shouted his name.

"Eugene?" Steven repeated slowly. Rapunzel's eyes became more horrified as she realized what she had just done. Steven pushed back a smile as he turned to face Eugene again, "Eugene as in... the prince consort of Corona?"

There was silence in the room as Steven slowly replaced the dagger back in its sheath. Steven grinned, "So, the truth finally comes out. You are Eugene Fitzherbert. Go on, admit it, there's no point in denying it now."

Eugene made no response, but he could see that Steven knew for certain that it was true. Steven looked back at Rapunzel, "Why would the prince consort of Corona be posing as a servant to a noblewoman from Faldonia? ... A noblewoman whom I had not heard of until about a week before you arrived in Laconia. Hmm?"

Rapunzel did not say anything. Steven nodded, extremely self-satisfied. "Also when this noblewoman, without all her makeup on, happens to look _exactly _like Queen Elinor of Corona?" Rapunzel's and Eugene's heads shot up. "You are Princess Rapunzel, aren't you, Lady Penelope Greene?"

Everyone except Steven stood in numb shock. He was smarter than he seemed. Steven began to laugh. "I must say, you are a mighty fine actress to have had me fooled for this long!" He laughed again. "So this fellow here is the father, eh?" Ooh, this guy was really eating at Eugene's nerves!

"Tell me," Steven asked, "Who is it that I poisoned back in Corona? Or who is it that I have locked away in the prison who claims to be Eugene Fitzherbert?"

No one answered. Steven just shrugged. "Alright. It doesn't really matter anyway." He turned his attention on Rapunzel. "So, _princess_," he said 'princess' so distastefully, it made Eugene want to wrap his fingers around his neck and squeeze the life out of him.

Steven continued. "I decided once I heard that you were married, I would have to kill you in order to gain access to your throne. However..." He eyed Eugene for a moment before looking back at Rapunzel. "I don't have the heart to kill such a lovely woman, especially one carrying a child."

Rapunzel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So what do you have in mind then?"

"You can marry me and I will have rights to the throne through marriage."

"Never!" Rapunzel spat, "I'm already married. You just said so yourself."

"True," Steven nodded, tapping his chin, "But let's just assume that something dreadful were to befall your husband..."

"No!" Rapunzel cried, looking at Eugene.

"You can't do this!" Eugene shouted, charging towards him.

"Restrain him," Steven said cooly. The soldiers grabbed him and held him in place. "Oh can't I?" Steven asked Eugene, "As far as I'm concerned, you were spying in my kingdom. A crime which is punishable by death." He turned back to Rapunzel, "And you, princess, can marry me, keep your mouth shut, and have your child live... or you can die along with your beloved husband, thus killing your unborn child as well."

Rapunzel glared at him. Eugene had never seen such a scowl on anyone's face, much less on Rapunzel's. It made Eugene cower in his own boots. Rapunzel did not answer though.

"Hmm, well maybe you'll make up your mind once you've watched your husband die. He shall be executed in the morning according to the laws of the land. In the meantime, you will be taken to prison."

"No!" Rapunzel screamed as some soldiers began to pull her towards the door, "Eugene!"

The soldiers began to pull Eugene in the opposite direction. He struggled as hard as he could against their hold. "Rapunzel!"

He managed to crash two of the soldiers' heads together, distracting them long enough to break free. He rushed forward, towards Rapunzel. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against her's in a deep, desperate kiss. She kissed him back, pouring all the neglect, passion, and desperation of the past month into it. He could feel her tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his. This could not be happening. They could not be separated again!

Their kiss was suddenly broken as the soldiers took hold of Eugene again and pulled him away. "I will always love you," he said as Rapunzel was pulled further away from him and out of the room.

That was the last vision he would ever have of his wife; her being brutally tugged from his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, the deepest sorrow present in her beautiful green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_DX I almost cried just writing this. I really made Steven a jerk, didn't I?_


	16. Despair and Triumph

_Hola! Happy Easter! I am back from vacation and I was typing this the whole way home. :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel was put into a cell with Levi. She told him everything that had happened with Steven and Eugene before bursting into tears. Even if she didn't have raving hormones from carrying a baby, she still would have been sobbing her eyes dry. Eugene was going to be killed and it was all her fault.

"Why is it always my fault?" she cried, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in the fabric of her dress.

"Why is what always your fault?" Levi asked as soothingly as possible.

"Eugene dying!" Rapunzel said through the fabric, "First he was killed because he was trying to rescue me. Now he's going to die because I had to shout his name out. It's always my fault! If he had never met me, he probably would be off enjoying himself and his riches as a free man."

She sobbed into her knees again. Levi sighed and scooted over to her side. He was not very good at comforting, but moving closer to her seemed to be the right place to start. He swallowed, trying to find the right words. "Look," he finally said, "I really don't have extensive knowledge of your history with Eugene, but I do know that there has never been a moment of his life that he regrets meeting you."

Rapunzel didn't look up. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell," Levi replied, "As far as I know about your story, he was not genuinely happy as a thief. He was just in the mindset that treasures would bring him happpiness, but then he met you. And wasn't it Eugene that gave up his life _willingly_ in order to save you?"

"But he wouldn't have even been stabbed in the first place if it weren't for me."

"That may be, but wasn't it you that brought him back to life? If you've forgotten, you were not the only one trying to figure out how to get him back in his body. However, I failed. I was more interested in saving the kingdom than I was in saving him at the time. You, on the other hand, did not give up hope until the last moment, even when he did. It was you that brought him back. You saved his life."

Rapunzel turned her head slightly, so that one eye peeked out at the man beside her. Levi continued. "I know he doesn't regret having met you. How could he? He loves you, you love him, what more could he ask for? I know that a man... would give anything to have a chance at love like he did. If I know anything about love, I know that he is willing to do anything... to... save you."

Rapunzel detected sudden sorrow in Levi's voice. She lifted her head up to get a better look at him. He was staring straight ahead at the wall, eyes round with worry. Now it was Rapunzel's turn for comforting. She wiped away her own tears and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said softly, "Amelia will be alright."

Levi shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "No," he said, "She's being poisoned. No one, but us knows this... we were her only hope, now we're stuck here."

It was true. Rapunzel wasn't quite sure how to respond to his sentiment. "Well... it's like you said, everything turned out alright before for Eugene and me... who's to say it won't for you and Amelia?"

Levi sighed hopelessly. "Our _charming_ Laconian prince says so."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I just... wish I had a chance to tell her how I really felt."

Rapunzel's heart ached. For her and for Levi. They were both stuck in a prison cell while the loves of their lives were going to die in a short amount of time. At least Rapunzel had been able to enjoy a couples years of marriage with Eugene before... She really didn't want to think about it. Both prisoners sat in mournful silence.

Rapunzel rested a hand over her stomach. It was only just barely beginning to bulge out from the growing life within her. What should she do? Eugene was going to die and she would have willingly turned down Steven and died with her husband if she did not have another life that depended on her. If she refused Steven's deal, she would be responsible for her unborn baby's death. But how could she let her child grow up with a man like Steven as a father?

She clutched to her hair, tormented with the decision she had to make. She could not give Steven his triumph of winning her hand as well as her kingdom. She couldn't let him win! However, she also could not sacrifice her baby either. Already she possessed strong motherly instincts after only a couple months of pregnancy. She suspected it was because of how she had grown up. Isolated from the world, never knowing what life was truly like. She remembered how much she was willing to give in order to see the world and how lonely she had felt. She did not wish that on her child. She wanted it to experience life to its fullest.

Rapunzel heaved a defeated sigh as she realized what she had to do. She would have to marry Steven and let her child live.

Suddenly, the sound of several footsteps were heard from outside. Rapunzel and Levi jumped to their feet and ran to the small barred window. The window was just at ground level so they had a rather low view of the outside. The gallows were just in view, a short distance away from their window. Soldiers were gathering around it.

Eugene came into view, walking amidst a group of guards. Rapunzel instinctively grabbed onto Levi's sleeve as she watched. Eugene was slowly led up the wooden steps towards the noose. Then Rapunzel saw Steven.

"If you had the power over the life and death of Steven..." Levi said slowly, as they watched the prince make his way towards the gallows, "Would you kill him?"

Never had Rapunzel been more disgusted at the sight of one person before than she did when she saw Steven. She generally liked people at least a little bit. Even when Gothel had fallen to her death, Rapunzel had felt a twinge of remorse, even to the point of reaching out for her when she fell. Rapunzel turned her eyes on Levi. He must have hated the prince just about as much as she did at the moment. After all, Eugene was his friend (as much as they both hated to admit it), and Amelia was close to her death as well.

Rapunzel thought for a moment before responding. "No," she replied, "That would make me just as bad as him. Even after all he has done... what he is doing. I could never do the same to him. That would make me a murderer and I would be at his level. Now, if Steven were to suddenly fall to his death or something, I would feel nothing, but I would not kill him myself."

Levi looked at her, slightly surprised by her answer. But he nodded after a moment. "You're right," he agreed quietly, "Of course you are... I can tell that you will one day be a great queen."

Rapunzel smiled slightly at the compliment, but then turned back to remorse as she looked back out the window. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains in the distance, casting shadows over the landscape. It just seemed to make the scene all the more dreadful.

The noose was placed over Eugene's neck and tightened properly. The executioner reached his gloved hand towards the lever. Rapunzel tightened her grip on Levi's sleeve. The executioner closed his fingers over the lever. Levi put his hand over Rapunzel's hand for comfort. Rapunzel twisted his sleeve into a wad. Steven smirked to himself. The execution began to pull the lever... then a horn sounded.

Everyone froze at the sound and looked around, confused. Even Steven looked surprised. A crashing sound was heard, along with several men's voices yelling in what sounded like a battle cry. Rapunzel struggled to see where it was coming from. "Close the gates!" a voice bellowed from a nearby watch tower.

The large gates began to slowly close from across the courtyard. Just before they shut, Rapunzel saw several soldiers charging towards them, swords in hand. They were wearing Corona's crest!

Some grappling hooks appeared in the air, landing perfectly around the edges of the wall. "We're under attack!" someone hollered. The soldiers began to hustle around, readying their weapons for the intruders.

Rapunzel expected to see the Corona soldiers to climb over the wall. However she was surprised to see that the soldiers climbing over the wall were wearing the crest of Faldonia. They were shortly followed by a mix of Corona's soldiers and Faldonia's soldiers.

She watched as all the soldiers engaged in combat. Rapunzel lost sight of Eugene. He was no longer standing on the gallows. He seemed to have taken advantage of the distraction and escaped. "What's happening?" Rapunzel asked in wonder.

"It seems your father somehow got wind of your kidnapping," Levi replied, grinning slightly.

A squeaking sound caused Rapunzel to turn around. "Pascal!"

The chameleon sat just outside the door, a ring of keys in his mouth, looking quite triumphant. Rapunzel rushed over to him. "Pascal, but- how-?"

Pascal squeaked and chirped. Rapunzel understood. "Eugene forgot you here when he left?" Pascal squeaked again. "You saw I was brought back here as prisoner?" More squeaking. "So you stole the keys from the guard?"

Pascal nodded proudly. Rapunzel smiled and took the keys from him. She began sorting through them, searching for the one that opened the door.

"I still don't get how you understand what he's saying," Levi said.

"I lived with him for years. I've learned." Rapunzel found the right key and unlocked the door, "Come on!"

She scooped up Pascal and perched him on her shoulder. She and Levi hurried out of the cell, but stopped at the corner. Rapunzel peered around then quickly pulled her head back. "There's two guards over there," she whispered, "How do we get around them?"

"You distract them," Levi said, "I'll knock them out."

"How do I distract them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Like this." He gave her a push and she stumbled into view of the guards.

"What are you doing out?" a guard asked, pulling out his sword and pointing it at her.

Rapunzel gulped. What was she supposed to do? "Well, you see I... it's a funny story. I was... well, I..." she stumbled over words, trying to buy time. She slowly began to shift her position so that the guards had to turn away from the corner in order to keep their blades pointing at her.

"What should we do with her?" one guard asked the other, "Kill her now, or put her back and kill her later."

"Oh I wouldn't kill me if I were you. I'm nobody," Rapunzel said. She saw Levi appear behind the two guards. "It's him you need to worry about."

The guards turned around just in time to see Levi's fists pound into their faces, knocking them out cold. Levi wiped his hands proudly and approached Rapunzel. She smacked him in the arm with her fist. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't ever do that again," she said as seriously as possible.

"I'm sorry, your highness. It was a spur of the moment plan," Levi said.

"Although, I must say that it did work out pretty well," Rapunzel said gleefully.

Levi chuckled and they both took off down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the grappling hooks appeared, Eugene knew that this might have been the only chance he had to escape the platform. Despite his wrists being tied together, he managed to loosen the noose around his neck and remove it completely. He jumped off the gallows and rolled underneath it.

Just as he was wondering how he was going to free himself of the ropes, a Laconian soldier was knocked off the gallows by taking an arrow in his back. His sword flew from his hand as he hit the ground and it landed right beside Eugene. Eugene shrugged at the convenient stroke of luck and quickly freed himself of the ropes.

Once untied, he crawled out from under the gallows with the sword. He began defending himself from blows with it as he ran through the crowd of battling soldiers. As handy as a sword was, he still preferred a frying pan.

He managed to finally reach the barred windows that looked into the prison cells. Steven had tauntingly told him that Rapunzel would be watching his execution from one of the windows. Eugene ran up to each one of them, searching for Rapunzel. He continued fending off Laconian soldiers as he looked into each window calling for Rapunzel or Levi.

"Rapunzel?" He kicked away an advancing soldier. There was no answer from inside the cell so he moved on.

"Levi?" Still no answer. He dodged a swing from a soldier, then clobbered him over the head with the butt of the sword as he moved on to the next window.

"Anyone in there?" he called. Still no one answered. This continued until he had gone through all the cells. What had happened to them?

"Looking for something, Fitzherbert? A voice sneered from behind. Eugene turned around to see Steven holding a sword towards him.

"What have you done with them?" Eugene asked darkly.

"It hardly matters what's happened to them. What matters is that you're going to die if you don't defend yourself right now." With that the red haired prince lunged forward with the sword. Eugene blocked it and was just able to block the next swing.

Eugene was a bit rusty on his sword skills, but he was able to keep Steven at bay. Fortunately, no soldiers decided to shoot at them while they were fighting. Eugene was clearly the weaker of the two. He had spent the past two nights tied up on a stone floor for one thing. Also, he had not fought with a sword for years. He had always used a frying pan. Steven had the advantage.

The weakness became more and more of a hindrance as they continued. Finally, with one swift sweep of Steven's blade, Eugene's sword flew from his hand. It clattered to the ground several feet away. Eugene backed up into a wall with his hands up as Steven held his sword to his chest. Steven's red hair was tangled around his crazed blued eyes and he was breathing heavily. "I'm going to finish you off once and for all, Fitzherbert."

Eugene flinched, ready to feel a blade running through him again. He never forgot that feeling, it had not been pleasant in the slightest so he braced himself for it. However, there was a loud clang and Steven fell flat on his face. Eugene looked up, curious, and saw Rapunzel standing there with a frying pan in her hands.

"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that," she said fiercely.

Eugene smiled, relieved. "Rapunzel!" She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back tightly around her middle.

He pulled back and gestured to the frying pan. "Where did you get that?"

Rapunzel grinned and swung the frying pan around like a baton. "Found it stowed away in our bags that were still in our rooms," she replied, "You wouldn't happen to know how it got in there, would you?"

Eugene raised his eyebrows innocently. "Nope. It was a good idea though... whoever put it there."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged him again. "The Laconians are beginning to surrender. We have them outnumbered," she said, "My father and Nathaniel are out front. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yeah, I couldn't kill Eugene because I absolutely ABHOR stories that do that. I never planned on killing him. I've read so many fanfics where I'm like "OMG this is so good!" and "Yes! I love this!" and whatever, but then it kills off Eugene and I'm like "...oh". Then I don't like the story very much anymore (if at all). So yeah, I didn't want my story to be one of those._


	17. Always a Princess

_Alright, I'm anticipating one more chapter after this one and maybe an epilogue... not sure yet. Either way, it's almost done._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel and Eugene soon found King Jonathan and King Nathaniel outside the castle walls. They both stood clad in the battle uniforms of their kingdom, looking triumphantly over Laconia's castle. Rapunzel released Eugene's hand and ran up to her father with a flying hug. Jonathan hugged her back happily. She released him and then squeezed Nathaniel too, pinning his arms to his sides. He smiled, forcing back a laugh as she squeezed him.

Eugene couldn't help smiling at the sight as he approached as well. Jonathan grinned and swept him up in a hug as well. Although initially shocked, Eugene allowed him to do so. Jonathan released him and ruffled his hair a bit. He always treated Eugene like a little boy which Eugene was not particularly fond of, but he just grinned this time, grateful everyone was alive.

Thankfully, Nathaniel did not treat him like a kid too, pinching his cheek or something (yes, Jonathan had done that before), and merely shook his hand. "Good to see you're alive," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, it is," Eugene sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Rapunzel stood back and crossed her arms, staring at the two men responsible for their rescue. "So how did you two know we were here?"

Nathaniel pointed at Jonathan without saying a word. Jonathan shrugged. "We found a note for us from 'Eugene Fitzherbert', informing us that he had left to find a cure for 'Rapunzel'. It seemed authentic enough and we almost fell for it."

"So, why didn't you?" Rapunzel wondered.

"If I know anything about Eugene, he does not sign his notes with 'Eugene Fitzherbert, prince consort of Corona'. In fact I know for a fact that he enjoys signing his notes with 'Flynn Rider'."

"How do you know that?" Eugene asked, defensively.

Jonathan chuckled. "Elinor and I have come across several of notes you wrote before you and Rapunzel were married. We read them and had a good laugh at the memories of young love."

Eugene felt his cheeks coloring furiously. They had actually read those notes? He knew he should have just thrown those away a long time ago. "So, how did you know where we were?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Jonathan chuckled again before continuing with his narration. "Of course we got suspicious. Not even Levi would make the mistake of signing your notes like that. He knows you too well. Then we were informed that Prince Steven had returned to Laconia on a matter of urgent business and had taken the Lady Greene with him. This aroused suspicion even more, despite the fact that we suspected Frederick Gavin to be the culprit. Levi, Steven, and Rapunzel suddenly disappearing on the same night was definitely fishy."

"So what did you do?" Rapunzel asked, excitedly.

"Well, we were just deciding what we were going to do, when Maximus barged into the palace."

"A horse came into the castle?" Nathaniel asked incredulous.

Eugene chuckled. "Clearly you have never met Max. He's gone so many places no horse ever has been."

"Anyways," Jonathan continued, a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted, "Maximus came in and conveyed to us that the real Eugene had returned, looking for Rapunzel. Maximus informed us that he had just seen three people being loaded into a prison cart. We could only guess that it was Rapunzel, Eugene, and Levi. We figured that you three must have found out something important and were being taken away so that you could not tell anyone."

"How did you know where we were being taken?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Frederick Gavin," Jonathan replied, "He showed up and was wondering where Prince Steven was. He was clearly distressed that he could not find him. We told him that he had returned to Laconia. Mr. Gavin fell into a panic and spilled everything. He said that the prince could not be trusted, that he was planning to kill Princess Rapunzel. We asked him how he knew this and he told us that he had overheard the prince plotting. We asked him why he didn't bring this to out attention earlier, and he informed us that Steven threatened to kill him and his family if he said anything to anyone."

"He has a family?" Eugene asked.

"Apparently," Jonathan shrugged, "We decided to take the chance and trust him. We prepared our soldiers for a raid. We sent some men ahead to Faldonia to ask for help. Once we were ready, we headed to Laconia, picking up the Faldonian soldiers on the way. And apparently we were just in time."

"That's for sure," Eugene said, rubbing his neck, thinking about how close he had some to death again.

Just then, two soldiers holding to Queen Gillian approached the royals. They held her out to Jonathan. "The queen as requested," one said.

"Thank you, release her," Jonathan ordered. The soldiers did so and left.

"What is this about?" Gillian asked.

Jonathan leaned dow so that he was at eye level with her. "Are you aware, your highness, that your son has been plotting against my daughter and my kingdom?"

Gillian looked genuinely shocked. "No! I didn't... what do you mean?"

"So you are saying that you had no idea that your son was planning on killing my daughter in order to gain access to the throne of Corona?"

"Steven?" Gillian choked out, "But- but... he wouldn't. He's always been a good boy."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not. We have a load of evidence and witnesses to prove this."

Gillian stared at the ground, ashamed. "What are you going to do with him?" she asked quietly.

"We are leaving that up to you," Jonathan replied.

Gillian's head shot up. Jonathan nodded. "It's true. You probably could take care of him better than we could. We would probably be _far_ too merciful." He shot a smile at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Oh thank you, your majesty," Gillian bowed to the broad king of Corona before her, "I promise, he will get more than what he deserves. I am terribly sorry about your daughter. Is she alright?"

"She's right here," Jonathan gestured to Rapunzel.

Gillian stared at her for a moment. "Lady Greene?"

"Princess Rapunzel is Lady Greene," Nathaniel explained, "We will have to explain to you later."

Gillian was still staring at Rapunzel, surprised. "But... I thought..." She took a deep breath. "I'm terribly sorry, princess. I had been terribly cold towards you, but I thought that... well, that Faldonia had sent you to gloat about their wealth compared to ours." She looked at Nathaniel, "And I'm sorry about that as well."

Nathaniel nodded, implying that he forgave her. Gillian looked back at Jonathan. "Where is my son, now?"

"We have him," Jonathan replied, "But uh... you may have some problems with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he can't really remember everything that's happened... actually he can barely remember his own name. You see, he took a rather nasty blow to the head." Jonathan winked at Rapunzel who smiled.

"Oh!" Gillian cried.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Jonathan patted her shoulder, "We have him locked away over there." He pointed to a prison cart. "Good luck. We will leave you in peace now."

Gillian curtsied gratefully and hurried over to the cart. Jonathan turned to Eugene and Rapunzel. "By the way, Frederick apologizes for his behavior towards you two. He said that he was aware as soon as you arrived in Laconia that you were not who you claimed to be, but he suspected that you were working for Prince Steven. He was constantly testing you with questions and remarks, trying to determine who you were working for. He wanted me to apologize to you particular, Eugene, for insulting your name right to your face. He's sorry for everything he had done. He just wanted me to make sure you could be trusted."

"Where is he now?" Rapunzel asked.

"He signed our peace treaty and then hurried back here. I'm not sure where exactly he is at the moment, but I'm sure he's perfectly content with helping Gillian with Steven."

Everyone smiled, relieved that everything had worked out. Suddenly, Rapunzel's face dropped. "Wait! What about Amelia?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone rushed back to Corona, but not too fast. Eugene had told them what happened to him when he rushed past Faldonia. Levi was the most anxious one out of them all. He fiddled with his fingers, touched his face, ran his fingers through his hair, every nervous habit in the book. They reached Corona well before nightfall.

Levi rushed into the castle before his horse had completely stopped. Everyone else followed close behind him. When they entered the royal bedroom, Levi was pulling the impostor physician away from Amelia. Eugene rushed forward to help while Jonathan called for some guards. Soon the physician was apprehended. He held up an empty bottle as he was dragged out by some soldiers, "It's too late!" he said, "She's been given the last bit of poison. She will be dead before the day is out."

Levi hurried back to the bed, to Amelia's side. Everyone gathered around the bed looking at Rapunzel's maid. She was pale, her brow sticky with sweat, and her eyes were closed. What breathing she gave was in small raspy gasps. Levi instinctively took her hand. It was very cold and sweaty. She cracked her eyes open slightly as he did so, her eyes were blood shot and her pupils almost the size of pin points.

"Levi?" she whispered, "Is that you? I can't see."

Levi leaned closer to her, worried out of his wits. "Yes, it's me."

She forced an extremely small smile at him, her eyes closing again. "I think I've been poisoned."

"Yeah, but we're going to save you."

Amelia exhaled through her nose, which sounded like an attempt at laughter. "Don't be ridiculous," she said weakly, "You and I both know I'm not going to last."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true," Amelia said.

Levi felt his chest tighten. She couldn't die. He had just got approval from her mother, but what good was that if Amelia was going to die. Why was life so unfair? He squeezed her hand. "Why did you have to be so-" he choked out over his emotion.

"Brave?" Amelia forced another smile, "Same reason you were. To save the kingdom."

King Jonathan stepped forward. "And you shall be remembered for this," he said, "You knew you would be put in danger when you were offered this assignment, yet you accepted anyways."

Rapunzel spoke up, tears present in her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to... go through this for me," she said softly.

"If it means you live, I'm happy," Amelia said, voice faltering as she grew weaker, "You'll be a wonderful queen, I can tell."

Rapunzel smiled through her tears. Amelia's breathing was failing even more. "Levi," she whispered, barely audible.

Levi tried to push back his emotion enough to respond, but failed. "What?" he asked, voice cracking.

"Thank you... for making my life worth something. I'm glad I had a chance to be a princess."

Levi squeezed her hand again. "You've always been a princess... at least to me."

No sooner had he said that did Amelia's breathing suddenly come to a halt. Her chest had stopped moving, and she was completely still. She was gone. And for the first time in a long time, Levi felt a tear roll down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Levi crying? Anything more heart wrenching than that? I think I'm crying right now. D': _

_Don't hate me and don't stop reading this! There's more! I was going to include it here, but I decided to let you wait because I am extremely cruel like that._


	18. Return of the Miracle Man

_Allllllrighty then. Two chapters in one day. Who's happy, raise your hand. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia had died. She had died right in front of them. Eugene wrapped both his arms around Rapunzel as she cried into his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. The entire room was in mournful silence for what seemed like an eternity. Levi was hunched over Amelia, his shoulders shaking. He was crying.

It was hurtful to see someone like Levi crying. Eugene felt great sympathy towards his personal guard. He was a good boy, no matter how much Eugene hated to admit it out loud. He didn't deserve so much pain inflicted upon him like this. Eugene knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. His parents, for one thing. Then he believed he was going to be separated from Rapunzel on several different occasions. He did not wish that feeling upon anyone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to look and saw it open. Eugene never would have imagined in a thousand years who was entering. Alden stood in the doorway, his hands clasped together beneath the long, swooping sleeves of his robe. Eugene stared dumbfounded.

"What is your business, old man?" Jonathan asked.

Alden moved in closer. "I understand that the princess's maid's life is at stake."

"What business is it of yours?" Jonathan asked, "Who are you?"

Alden raised an eyebrow. "Come now, your highness. Surely you have not forgotten me?"

Jonathan distrustfully studied him for a moment. "Um... enlighten me. I don't believe we have ever met before."

"Think now. It was about 22 years ago. Your wife, Queen Elinor, was sick and heavy with child," Alden said slowly.

Eugene saw realization spark in the king's blue eyes. He peered at the old man. "You-you're still alive?" he asked.

"Clearly," Alden replied dryly. He looked at the bed. "So is it true about the princess's maid?"

"Yes, but... you should have gotten here sooner. She's gone now," Jonathan replied, stunned at the fact that the miracle man was back.

"Is she?" Alden asked, not sounding very concerned.

He started walking towards the bed when he noticed Eugene. "Ah! You're here too? Well, you seemed to have recovered well, my boy," he remarked, studying his face. He looked at Rapunzel whom Eugene had his arm around. "And I see you've remembered your wife. I was wondering why you needed a horse so badly. Couldn't have spared me the details, eh?"

Eugene shook his head. "There wasn't time."

"Yes. Well, well, understandable."

Eugene looked at Alden, curiously. "If you didn't know I was here, then why are you here?"

Alden puckered his lips thoughtfully. "You remember me telling you that Hesperos gave me some special instruction after he told me how to get your memory back?"

"Yes."

"Well, he informed me that one of the souls he looks after was going to lose his love in the near future and that I needed to do something about it. I actually assumed that he meant you, but I had no idea where you had gone, so I couldn't very well follow through with the rest of his instructions."

"So what were his instructions exactly?"

Alden moved past him as though he did not hear the last question. He approached the bed and looked at a very confused Levi. "So, _you_ are Levi," Alden said, "Hesperos told me about you. _You_ are the one he was talking about."

"Hesperos?"

"Your soul keeper. And his," he pointed to Eugene. "And her's." He pointed to Rapunzel.

"So how did you figure out he wasn't talking about me?" Eugene asked.

Alden gestured to Amelia's body. "Her soul keeper visited me and told me that I needed to save her," he replied, "I didn't make the connection to Hespero's instructions until I got here."

"What were his instructions?" Eugene asked again.

Alden stared sternly at him for a moment, then pulled a sleeve up so that his hand was visible. He was holding a small bottle of yellow liquid. "I have been saving this for over twenty years," he said, "And now, I've been instructed to use it."

Jonathan was staring at it wide-eyed. "Is that-?"

"Yes," Alden nodded, "I kept a portion of the potion I concocted from the magic sun-flower for your wife."

He uncorked the bottle. "This is the last bit of it. I've been saving it until I was told to use it. Hesperos told me now was the time, so here I am."

"But she is already dead," Jonathan pointed out, "Would it really be powerful enough to bring her back to life?"

Eugene and Rapunzel glanced at each other. They knew the answer to that already. If one little tear could bring Eugene back after several days, then a bit of the potion most definitely could bring back Amelia after only a few minutes. Hope began to rise in Eugene's chest at the thought.

Alden did not answer the king's question. He tilted Amelia's chin back and propped open her mouth. He carefully and slowly drained the bottle down her throat. He looked into her mouth to make sure that it had actually gone down her throat. Alden then stepped back and waited.

Nothing happened for a moment and Eugene's hope began to falter slightly. However, Amelia began to stir. Everyone watched tensely as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room at the people gaping at her. "I'm glad to see you too," she remarked on their shocked faces.

Everyone grinned except for Levi who was still in shock. "Amy?" he croaked.

Amelia checked herself. "Yes, I think so," she said, smiling, "And you must be Levi?"

Then Levi grinned. And on what seemed to be an impulsive action, he suddenly kissed her full on the mouth. Amelia responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Eugene glanced around the room. He never realized how awkward it could be watching someone kiss right in front of you, especially that passionately.

Rapunzel was grinning madly and she put her small hand over Eugene's larger one that still rested on her shoulder. The young couple in front of them finally broke their kiss and Eugene felt comfortable looking back in their direction.

Levi took a deep breath. "Amelia Devencroft," he said boldly, "I'm going to ask this before something else happens. Will you marry me?"

Amelia gasped. "You got Mother's approval?"

Levi grinned. "I sure did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it looks like we've got a wedding on hand," Elinor remarked after Jonathan, Rapunzel, Eugene, Levi, and Amelia had recounted their story to her.

"Yep," Amelia said proudly, holding Levi's hand.

"I congratulate you both," Elinor said, smiling warmly, "And thank you for doing what you did for Rapunzel and Eugene."

They both took a turn in bowing and curtsying. Alden entered the room then. "Excuse me, your majesties," he said, "But I believe I shall be going now if I am not needed."

"Of course," Jonathan nodded, "Name your price."

"Oh I do not need money for this job," Alden replied, "None of this was really my doing. The sun made the flower. The soul keepers told me how to make the potion. I only brought it here."

"But you also treated Eugene here. You did _make_ the potion. Surely you want some sort of reward?"

"Alas, no," Alden said, "But, I would like to examine the prince consort's head if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead," Jonathan replied, without giving Eugene a chance to respond.

Eugene moved over to Alden. The miracle man immediately began to examine his head, muttering words like "yes", "mm-hmm", and "interesting". Eugene waited patiently for him to finish.

"What are you looking for?" Eugene finally asked.

"I've just received word that the queen of Laconia is searching for a miracle man," Alden replied, "Apparently her son has lost his memory."

"Prince Steven? The reason I fell off my horse and lost _mine_ in the first place?"

Alden nodded. "Yes. I'm trying to see if there's much of a difference between your injuries and his. I highly doubt he will get his memory back... at least fully."

"Why?"

"I have just spoken with his soul keeper," Alden replied, holding out the purple He said that the prince will never get his memory back. He doesn't deserve it like you did."

"How come I deserved it?"

Alden just looked at him. "You are fortunate enough to have one of the most merciful soul keepers in existence. Hesperos is one of the best. Prince Steven was not so lucky."

Eugene nodded, understanding. Alden clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, good luck to you, boy," he said, "You seem to be an accident prone individual."

Eugene smirked. "Yeah. Well, thanks."

Alden nodded then turned and walked out the door. Eugene looked away from the door and at the people still surrounding the queen's armchair. Eugene headed for Levi. "So," he said upon approaching his personal guard, "That was quite the goodbye speech."

"What?" Levi asked, confused.

"'You were always a princess, at least to me'? That wasn't nearly as romantic as when I died!"

Levi raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Really? What did you say?" he asked.

"I told her she was my new dream."

Levi smirked. "Hmm, not bad. But that fit your situation. It wouldn't have fit mine so well."

"What are you talking about? That line could replace 'I love you'."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancee now."

"Right, right. And I have a wife so..." Levi walked away before Eugene finished.

Eugene shrugged to himself and then approached Rapunzel. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and gently put a hand over her stomach. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel replied, "But I've already thought of names for both."

"Really? And what are those?"

"Well if it's a boy, I want to name him John. You know, a take off my father's name."

Eugene nodded in approval. "Sounds good to me. And what if it's a girl?"

"Harriet."

"Harriet?" Eugene wrinkled his nose, "Harriet Fitzherbert?"

"Why not? I like Harriet."

"Don't you think she should be named something a little more... nice sounding."

"Harriet isn't nice sounding?"

"Not with Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, we have plenty of time to decide."

Eugene smiled back and gently kissed the top of her head. Everything had turned out alright after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Surprise with that ending! I've said it once and I'll say it again. I hate depressing endings. _

_If you remember the epilogue to The Paranormal, I couldn't kill of Amelia even if I wanted to. (Congrats to Aerrows-Girl07 for being the only one to realize that). So thank you to those of you who stuck around after the depressing ending to the last chapter :)_

_Epilogue on the way._


	19. Epilogue

_Well, everyone requested to see the baby. I actually had already written about their baby in my series of ones shots Just An Ordinary Day. So I just copied and pasted it into this story. Sorry if you've read Just An Ordinary Day because here's chapter 7 of it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene sat outside the door, wringing his hands until they became numb. He tried his hardest to block out the wails of pain coming from from the other side, without much success. How many midwives had he seen go in there before they locked him out? Five? Six? Was it normal to have that many?

He wished the king would hurry back with that drink. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning and he had been sitting outside the door for around five hours. He was about to go crazy with anxiety just listening to Rapunzel's excruciating sounds coming from inside. Never had he heard her emit such painful sounds. He wished there was something he could do. But what could he do? He was locked out. Well it was all for a good reason. He nearly fainted when she went into labor. There was no way they would let him witness the actual birth.

Another scream came from behind the door followed by unintelligible words from the midwives. Where was the king with those drinks? Eugene got up and paced around a bit before pressing his forehead against a wall. He remained that way for several minutes.

Then he noticed that the agonizing wails had ceased. He pulled his forehead off the wall and pressed his ear against the door. What was happening? Was it over? Was there something wrong?

The door opened. Eugene would have burst inside if it weren't for the midwife blocking the way. "You can come in now," she said calmly, "Your daughter is being cleaned right now, but you can go see your wife."

Daughter? They had a girl? Eugene forced himself to not sprint into the room, but to walk. First he only heard the sound of a baby crying from the corner of the room. Then he saw Rapunzel lying on the bed, looking rather tussled. She was paler than usual except for a large red spot on her cheek where she must have broken a blood vessel. Her hair was tangled and sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were half closed and she was breathing deeply. Despite her rather withered appearance, Eugene couldn't help thinking she still looked beautiful.

He sat beside her and held her hand. "How the mommy?" he asked tenderly.

"I feel like..." Rapunzel stuck out her tongue signifying she was exhausted.

"Was it worth it?" Eugene asked.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to answer. "Right now I can't tell," she groaned, "I think so. I hear that baby crying and I think 'that's _my_ baby'."

Eugene looked at the midwife who was cleaning the baby in the corner. "The baby says hello," he remarked as he listened to it wail.

"What are you going to name her?" a midwife with curly hair asked.

"You should give her a spring name since it's spring," the cleaning midwife said.

"Just don't call her May," another said, "There are too many girls called May around here."

Eugene looked back at Rapunzel. "So what's it going to be?" he asked her, "Lily or Harriet?"

"Oh I like those!" a midwife declared happily.

"Lily!" the curly haired one said, "Lily!"

"Lily is good," the cleaning one agreed.

"I like Harriet," Rapunzel said.

"Maybe Harriet could be good," an older midwife said. She was probably worried about insulting the princess. None of the other midwives seemed to share her worry.

"No. Lily is better," the curly haired one stated, "She was born in Corona. She's Corona's new princess. Harriet is the name of the queen of Krinton."

Eugene couldn't help, but to crack a joke. "Since she was born in Corona, we can call her Lily Corona Fitzherbert."

"No!" the cleaning midwife said loudly, appalled that he would even consider that.

"No, uh-uh," the other midwives echoed. These women had no appreciation for humor.

"I like Lily," one said.

"I like Lily too," another agreed.

"Come on, let's go for Lily," the curly haired one said.

Eugene couldn't help feeling a little smug that all the midwives were taking his side. He and Rapunzel had been arguing over names for the past nine months. Rapunzel always liked Harriet and he always liked Lily. It just seemed fitting since the baby was due in the spring when all the flowers bloomed. Plus, if they had a girl, he wanted her to be named for a flower like her mother was. However, he had been unable to convince Rapunzel that this was a good idea.

"I say Lily," he announced.

"Lily!" a midwife agreed in excitement.

"Come on, Mom!" the curly haired one said to Rapunzel.

"Come one, Mom!" the cleaning one agreed.

"Mom, what do you think?"

Eugene was almost laughing to himself that the midwives would be so careless about their manners towards the princess.

"I like Lily," one said.

"I like Lily too."

"Lily!"

"Lily what?"

"Lily! Is the baby's name going to be Lily?"

Rapunzel seemed overwhelmed by all the midwives' voices. "I still like Harriet better."

"But Harriet doesn't go good with Fitzherbert," the cleaning one pointed out. _Nothing really goes good with Fitzherbert_, Eugene thought.

"Harriet Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel said it out loud.

"That's a mouthful. Lily Fitzherbert sounds much better," Eugene said.

"Mm-hmm!" all the midwives chorused in agreement.

"Let's ask the baby," Eugene suggested.

"She's almost done," the cleaning one said.

"I say Lily," a midwife stated for the millionth time. Eugene was almost sick of hearing the name over and over. Hopefully Rapunzel would give in soon.

"It's going to be what? Lily what?" the curly haired one asked.

Eugene decided to try his joke again. "Lily Corona Fitzherbert."

"NOOOO!" all the midwives shouted sounding completely outraged. Sheesh, no sense of humor at all.

Rapunzel giggled slightly from the bed. "He's just being weird," she explained.

Eugene shook his head. Did all midwives lack the ability to detect humor? "We haven't really thought of middle names," he said.

"Well, we were thinking of... what was it?" Rapunzel said, "What was that one? My grandmother's name? Fera?"

Eugene thought about it for a moment then decided he needed to hear it out loud. "Lily Fera Fitzherbert."

"Yeah! I like that!" the cleaning midwife stated. All the other midwives expressed their agreement.

Rapunzel shook her head, starting to give in. Although Eugene felt a little guilty that she was being completely outvoted, especially after enduring childbirth, he still felt a little proud that his daughter would most likely have the name that he wanted. He always heard that usually the wife would overrule the husband's suggestions for names. He felt like he had just broken a barrier.

He decided to change the subject. "How are you doing?" he asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel just groaned. Eugene began to stroke her hair, unsticking it from her forehead. "No comments?"

"I don't want to do it again anytime soon," she gave him.

Everyone in the room chuckled at the response. The midwife that was cleaning the baby walked over to them, holding a bundle of blankets. "Here's your baby," she said softly, handing the bundle to Rapunzel.

"Oh," Rapunzel cooed, sitting up slightly and moving the blankets to get a better view of the little face buried beneath them, "Oh, look at you! Hi baby."

The baby had big expressive eyes, dark brown hair, and a button nose splattered with freckles. If it weren't for the hazel eyes, she would have looked exactly like Rapunzel. Looking at the baby made both Rapunzel and Eugene momentarily forget about the name. All that mattered was that they now had a new responsibility. They were parents. They had a daughter, a beautiful, tiny baby girl. Eugene reached out and put his finger next to the baby's. He marveled at the size difference. She was so small. He had never felt so protective of something before. This little girl was his responsibility now and she just seemed so vulnerable.

"She does look like a Lily," Rapunzel broke the silence that Eugene hadn't noticed had fallen over the room. Eugene just nodded, still trying to comprehend the fact that he was now a father. He kissed Rapunzel's forehead and continued staring at the baby.

Rapunzel turned her face towards him, wearing a wide smile. "But I get to name the next baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! It means a lot to me. I should be back again with a new story (when I get an idea). Until then, ciao! :)_

_(Just a recommendation until then. Just An Ordinary Day has plenty of Rapunzel, Eugene, Levi, and Amelia goodness. I'll probably go back to updating that until I get another good idea I can work with. If you're interested.)_


	20. Author Speaking: New Story

_Hello, my amazing readers! Just FYI, I have a million ideas in my head that I could probably turn into a story. However, I'd like to know what you guys would want to read. There's a poll up on my page that will be open until this Sunday. Which ever one wins I will put thought into turning into a story. Thank you :)_


End file.
